The Daily Show With Ventus
by Shadow62123
Summary: Ventus has a news show...what could possibly go wrong? Chapter 21 The Destruction
1. Chapter 1

Here goes nothing

The announcer boom "live from the city of Departure, this is the Daily show with Ventus!"

The camera does a cheesy swing across the room to where we see Ventus in a suit, scribbling on a piece of paper frantically, there is an audience out there that is clapping

"welcome to the Daily show, guess what people, we got our own story WOOO! OH YES I FINALLY MADE IT!"

he stands on his desk in a triumphant stance with his fists in the air as balloons and streamers fall all around him as the audience then sits back down

"for the audience members who do not know this show originally started as a short for the author's other story moments in the land of Departure, however with the outstanding rating of two people, which is a lot for this author, we have our own news show."

"now some of you may be asking, why should I read this? What is this about ? why does Ventus look so good in a suit?"

He paused for a second a cricket chirped in the audience

"Okay...the purpose of this show is to make fun of things that are political, and y'all can send Shadow the requests of stuff that you would like to talk about, however we do have some rules, so that he does not get hate mail"

1 nothing involved with religion the purpose of this is to make y'all smile NOT put down other races or people

2 no flames, the author had already been "told off" by an anonymous viewer, he did not enjoy it, if he gets rude and profane remarks then I lose my job

3 certain situations (disasters terrorist attacks ect.) will be talked about however they will talked in a respectful tone

4 this is not meant to be taken seriously

5 we only dis people if they have it comming for them, this author is a independent

6 this has a relatively low age rating (k+) nothing that people feel strongly about, and will fight over

"and our political topic tonight in one corner we have the republican party and in the other the democratic party in a FIGHT TO THE DEATH!

round:102378

"After millions of dollars, 5 scandals, 1250000 lies, several over used metaphors and 3 unsolved murder cases, we are finally done with the republican primary but-"

(Random news person ) "and now the candidates are going to fight it out through the next five months until November"

we see Ventus rubbing his head as if he had a headache

"five...months...well I guess the worst part is out of the way"

(RNP) "political analysts say that the worst is yet to come, and that this election is just starting"

"I have to report this for FIVE MONTHS, that is crazy, we all had enough trouble in the primaries, now this, some one get me a time machine "

a blue police box materializes on the right side of the news desk a man with a bow tie pops out of it

"I wouldn't hold your breath"

He then gets back into the Blue phone box and it disappears again

"well that was interesting, and I'm pretty sure that this wasn't supposed to happen...so...any who where was I...oh yea the election"

(RNP) "combined together both candidates have more than 1 billion dollars in there fund raising"

"ONE BILLION DOLLARS, how much do you need to get elected, I mean with all this money is crazy, you know what shame, it is like trying to buy the presidency (whispering) only it is legal,

"I mean for goodness sakes the author of this story is currently working part time as a life guard to save for college and he is going to have to work his way in there while these guys have all this money. But folks what honestly annoys me the most is the things that this money could actually be going to, we could help education, feed starving people, and better the world"

(RNP ) I believe that the amount of money you give is you freedom of speech"

"look I am not saying that you should or should not give your money to or vote for a particular candidate, however if giving money is a freedom of speech, then be careful what your saying"

Short break

"And we're back and my guest for you to night, his story is called in the dark of the night please welcome Shadow"

Shadow comes threw the left exit of the stage goes over to shake Ven's hand then sits down"

"Alright Shadow your story is called "In the Dark of the Night, and you are just finishing it off intact here is a little snip from part 2 of The Battle for departure

clip

Aqua slashed another red soldier in half as it faded away into nothingness, there where millions of the things everywhere, however they had cleared out for now, that was when he saw a figure laying on the ground motionless, then he saw who It was

"Shadow!"

end clip

"Now it is clear that we know what is going on, however we must assume that the audience does not so could you tell them the story"

"well Eraqus is currently away and they( Terra Aqua and Ventus )find an injured kid in the castle, the triggers a massive chain of events to the final confrontation which is what that clip was apart of"

"and do you often cast your self in these things?"

"I cast my self more often than most people like, however most of the people like Park were actually real people that I know so in a sense all the characters that are OCs are really based off of real people"

"and the historical figures?" Ven asks

"Yeah that is actually unique to my self, you find OCs every where but you rarely find historical figures as functioning characters in other fan fictions, like I put them in, however there is a modern twist to them, per example the Wright brothers make planes for the military, King Leonidas actually wears a shirt...Napoleon is the same, short and annoying "

"and I also must ask, what the heck are you doing on your grammar?"

Well my grammar has gotten better, however I do need to just take a week off some time to correct all of my stories"

"Also will your sister appear in this final episode"

No boo will not appear, I do have to give the bad guys a fighting chance, if she was there she could kick all of them"

"Thank you for comming here and Have a good night.

THE END

If you want your story to be shown on here then PM me


	2. 6 22 2012

6/22/12

The announcer's voice boomed through the news room "Live from the city of Departure, this is the Daily Show With Ventus"

The camera does a cheesy swing across the room, where we Ventus in a suit frantically scribbling on a piece of paper with the audience clapping loudly

He looks up "hi welcome to the Daily Show, we have a good one for y'all tonight, Avatar Korra is here tonight to talk, lovely girl really nice.

" But our story tonight is not a matter to be laughed at, it is the disaster known as operation fast and furious

(Random News Person) "we have given guns to drug cartels"

"did I hear that correctly?"

(RNP) The gun have been used to harm civilians as well as our own agents

"alright this is one of the stupidest things That I have ever heard, us giving guns to Drug Cartels, what was the purpose

(RNP) "The idea was to encourage licensed Arizona fire arms merchants to sell fire arms to known criminals, in hopes that they could track the weapons to the cartels in Mexico"

"so let me get this straight, to capture criminals you gave them guns, that is one of the most stupid things that I have ever heard however what is more stupid is how we found out"

(RNP) "the sold guns bullets were in our agents"

"right, NO ONE fessed up to this and the only way we found out is from the bullets that we took from our dead agents, no one bothered to leak this, it would have been morally right to leak this yet no one has, this is out of control" Ventus paused for a moment then continues

"so the question is why the heck would you be so stupid to do this,, did you have money burning a hole in your pocket, oh yeah, we do not have too much money" he says angrily

(RNP) "there were other attempts like this in 2005 and 2006 that have also failed"

"They have actually tried this before in smaller quantities and it failed...miserably, yes that is correct , we had other operations like this..and they didn't work so common sense usually tells us if something doesn't work, then we should not try it on a big scale, but apparently these guys have no common sense"

(RNP) "This is all a conspiracy"

"and then there are those who are putting this into a conspiracy theory by our President to take away our guns, and even though I do not particularly like him I must say"

(whisper)" they sound nuts"

(RNP) "This is all a plot by our President to take away our second amendment rights"

"Listen, I do not particularly like our president for stepping on the boy scouts, regulating things a bit too much, and for supporting coal mines over natural gas, however the things that I dislike him for actually happened, he is being blamed for stuff that he has not done, the writer supports gun ownership, he is a rifle team commander, however, unlike many other people, he also supports gun safety"

He takes a few seconds to cool off before continuing "and we all here offer our condolences and prayers to the real victims of this tragedy( not the politicians in Washington ) the family and friends of our agents as well as those in Mexico who are affected by this, we'll be right back"

short break

"And we're back here is our top local story for tonight, for those of you who read the author's other comedy "moments in the land of departure" you know that Aqua is going on a date, I am announcing now that the author has already chosen a character for her to end up dating, he received the idea in a private message, and we think that it will surprise you, so we got to our news correspondent Terra interviewing the candidates that we are speculating "

Terra appears in an opposite TV screen to the right of Ventus he is in a suit and has a microphone in his left hand

"So Terra who do you think is going to be the lucky guy to date with Aqua"

"I have no idea who, however I just hope it isn't me"

"I do not know the big man says that it is going to be extremely unexpected, that could mean everything, there are two limiting factors in this situation"

"and what are those two factors?"

"the person cannot be too young which puts several people out of the running, and then it would have to be some one who is either nice enough or crazy enough to do it" Terra said

"so what about Park"Ventus suggested "he is crazy"

"NO do you remember the last time she went on a date with him?" Terra asked

"no" Ven said

"it was so bad that your brain probably forced you to forget it" Terra said gravely

"alright I really do not want to know what happened" Ventus responded

"the author has hinted that it was a person that he has used before" Terra said

"that is still about 5 good choices" Ven continued

(An angry Voice backstage) "are yall making bets on who I am going to date?"

"I don't like the tone of her voice" Terra said

"neither do I, we'll be right back, and please review on who you think is going to get lucky" Ven said gravely

short break

"and we're back, my guest has a new show out, it is called The Legend of Korra, please welcome to to the show Avatar Korra"

Korra comes in and the audience clapping loudly she goes over to Ventus and shakes his hand before sitting down

"welcome how are you today?"

"fine I'm doing great" She answers

"this show is a redo of one of my favorites which is Avatar the last air bender , now this I must say is a great people show, how do you respond to that?"

"well I wouldn't call it a redo, just picking up where we left off, however you are right there is just about everything in this show, not just the main bad guy vs the main good guy, but severeal love connections going on as well as the enemy within which is Tarlock, and of course I can understand that you dislike, politicians "

(sarcastically) "oh no I love politicians "

"well the story has so many themes that it actually has something for everyone, and I would like to see everyone get something out of it"

"You actually have some funny moments in there too" Ventus said

"yes well we tried to make this more serious while not completely changing or killing the fun sense of the show"

"do you happen to know when we will see the avatar state again?"

"well actually I'm not sure, although I think that it should be in the season finale"

"well thank you for joining us, and I encourage y'all to watch the show"

THE END

If you want a story to be featured on the Daily show please PM me

I kind of got this out quickly because I am going on a hike this weekend


	3. 6 26 2012

6\25\12

"Live from The city of Departure this is The Daily show with Ventus"

The camera does a cheesy swing across the room where we see Ventus rapidly writing on a piece of paper he looks up and scribbles one last thing

"welcome to the daily show, I am Ventus, we have a good one for you tonight our guest is none other than Aqua, she is finally going to tell us who she is dating

" yay" the crowd yells

"and now for something that the author doesn't want to make a story out of but, sees important to say"

(RNP) "Sandusky is guilty on all 45 accounts"

"all the author wrote in response to that is the guy had it coming for a long time"

(cricket chirps)

"Any way our story tonight Syria, the land of oppression and hate"

(RNP) "it is still a blood bath in Syria"

(RNP) "fear of outer forces in Syria after they shot down a Turkish jet"

(RNP) "stop all the killing"

"yes and this not so smart kid has a theory on that, now you all know Lybia had united nations help to beat Qudaffi,Gadaffi, or as he is known on the street "the guy who's name is constantly misspelled"

He pulls out a map of Syria and a Map of Libya

"so can anyone tell me what is the hold up?"

(RNP)"Russia has Vetoed in the united nations on acts against Syria"

"there are two reasons that Russia has done this 1 because the crazy nut job regime, in Syria buys their guns from Russia"

"The second reason, ladies and gentleman, is historical, Russia has always wanted a warm water port, they have plenty of corps water if you haven't noticed"

"look have Y'all ever seen "the hunt for red October" or "crimson tide?"

(cricket chirps)

"well they both involve a large class of submarine class that the Russians built called Typhoon-class, now why did the Russians have good submarines, while their overall Navy sucked (and for those of you who do not know Russia's navy has alway sucked)?

"the answer is became they had ice over all there ports for most of the year, a bit too much of the winter wonderland"

"It is because of this that they have always wanted a warm water port, so much that they tried to invade Afghanistan, and we supplied Osama Bin laden to try and stop him, yes we were once actually allies with that nut job"

(the crowd boos)

"anyway, I got a bit off topic, back to Syria, and Lybia, and my theory, It is time to play everyone's favorite game show-"

(audience) what is this country's valuable export"

Ven comes out in a red game show host suit

"and our player for tonight is Libya and the valuable export is a three letter word any guesses?"

a person in the audience raises her hand

"yes you there"

"ash?"

"no sorry that isn't it, anyone else?"

a man raises his hand

"yes you sir"

"gum"

"no sorry you are incorrect again, any one else this is the last time"

A woman raises he hand in the audience

"yes ma'am"

"oil"

"you are correct, and for being correct you get nothing "

Ven then ripped off the game show suit revealing that he has his regular suit underneath it

"back to what is important, and may I say that this is the author's own made up theory and no other news show thought of this"

He points to the Lybia map

"Lybia has lots of oil, Syria doesn't, the reason that people wanted to look good to Lybia is as a trading partner, while Syria has nothing to offer besides sandy desert"

"now if this is true then is very wrong, however possibly even more wrong is this actual statement from a reporter on FOX (or as I like to say TOX) news"

(RNP) " I think the leader of Syria is actually doing a good job with. what he has"

"you do realize that your talking about the guy that literally sent TANKS on his own people who were PEACEFULLY protesting a few years ago right"

he gets out a sheet of paper and starts to read

"Syria's human rights situation is among the worst in the world, according to human rights organizations such as Human Rights Watch. Freedom House ranked Syria "Not Free" in its annual Freedom in the World survey. The authorities arrest democracy and human rights activists, censor websites, detain bloggers, and impose travel bans. Arbitrary detention, torture, and disappearances are widespread. Although Syria's constitution guarantees gender equality, critics say that personal statutes laws and the penal code discriminate against women and girls. Moreover, it also grants leniency for so-called honor crimes. As of November 9, 2011 during the uprising against President Bashar al-Assad, the United Nations reported that of the over 3500 total deaths, over 250 deaths were children as young as 2 years all of Syria's radio and television outlets are state owned, and the Ba'ath Party controls nearly all newspapers. The authorities operate several intelligence agencies. Sednaya prison alone houses more than 600 political prisoners. The authorities have kept many for years behind bars, often well past their legal sentence. The estimated 17,000 prisoners who have disappeared over the years suggests that Syria may have hidden mass graves. In a 2006 report, Human Rights Watch reported on the continued detention of "thousands" of political prisoners in Syria, "many of them members of the banned Muslim Brotherhood and the Communist Party." According to the Syrian Human Rights Committee that there were 4,000 political prisoners held in Syrian jails in 2006." He finished

"sounds like their doing a great job, but here is my point, there are numerous articles about enemies," weeds are the enemy of my garden, my mom is my enemy"he says sarcasticlay

"this" he says pointing to the paper "is the real enemy that we should be afraid of, look where we are and think this question "would this site be allowed in Syria" we'll be right back

(Short break

"and we're back and My guest and news correspondent-"

a person runs out and whispers something in his ear

"what do you mean she refuses to be inreviewed?"

he whispers something else in Ven's ear

"wait we have a backup who is it?

he whispers something else in Ven's ear

"him! I refuse to have any thing to do with that man"

the person whispers in his ear again

"what do you mean I have a contract? oh I give up please do not welcome to the Show Sargent Simmons"

Simmons walks on the stage, and there are many boos from the crowd he sits down without shaking Ven's hand

"welcome..Simmons, the author has described you as quote "one of the most horrible living things that I have ever had the displeasure of meeting" how do you feel about that"

Well...(censored, censored, censored censored, censored) Simmons said

"and what do you think of Shadow?"

"well...( sorry but this whole text is so nasty vile and evil that we have again censored it out)

"and what do you think about the world?"

"Well...( oh my goodness I did not know that such evil cruel and nasty words were possible this guy is crazy)

Ven quickly looks at his watch and quickly says "that is all the time we have for today good bye" he says quickly

THE END

If any one wants to be on the daily show for any story or something like that please PM me (I haven't gotten any offers yet)


	4. 6 28 2012

6-28-2012

"Live from the city of Departure this is the Daily show with Ventus"

The camera does a cheesy swing across the room showing Ventus frantically writing something somthing down on a blue sheet of paper, He looks up at his live audience

"Hello everyone welcome to the Daily Show, I am Ventus, and we have a good one for you tonight, our guest is with his new book "How to outsmart master Eraqus"

"But our topic stoy for tonightis actually a story from far away"

(RNP) "The Egyptian elections have finally been decided"

"Yes the Egyptian elections have finally been decided, I would like to congratulate you Egypt, for finally understanding why we never get anything done in election year, unless it is because of a conspiracy by a political party to gain advantage over another"

"Of corse I guess I should not complain, I mean it was your first election, and that one is always hard"

(RNP) "The Muslim Brotherhood canidate won"

"Uh I am lightly going to say my problem with the muslim brotherhood, the issue that I have for them is that, historically, any time that religion has mixed with the goverment, it usually involves some group of people getting oppressed"

"as a quick example, I am going to use Iran a well known Religon controled government. Iran is in my top ten list of places that I will never visit, The goverment controls everything literally, I mean even squirt guns have been outlawed in Iran (that is sad but true, I actually read a news article on it)"

"Dog or cat lover? stay out of Iran, you can't have pets either"

"What I am trying to say is that there are historical of EVERY religion, becoming power hungry when it controls the government"

"So Egypt now do you see why I do not like the brotherhood"

(RNP) "The Brotherhood's opposition was Mubarack's old prime minister"

"So let me get this straight"

"step one: People protest"

"step two:With military help people peacefully oust crazy dictator"

"Step Three: Military runs things until election"

"Step four: pit the old opposition that people just ousted, against a radical party"

"step five: election is believed to be corrupt and unfairly done so the military takes a longer time counting the ballots"

"Yep I think that I finally get it all now"

(RNP) "Military still has the main control of the government"

"Oh I was wrong"

"Step six, Military controls government keeping the radical party out of power while destroying everything that the people had fought for"

"We'll be right back"

(Short Break)

This show is brought to you inpart by Shady Sam's stock company, if you don't ask questions we can make you money at the expense of honest hardworking people

(End of short break)

"And we're back, my guest tonight has written a new book titled "How to outsmart Master Eraqus" please welcome to the show Gopher" (for those of you who do not know gopher he is in my other story Moments in the land of Departure)

Gopher walks on the stage in a mini tuxedo, Ven stands upand shakes his hand...er...paw and then sits down

Gopher then jumps up in the chair oppsite of Ven.

"" I would like tothank you for writing this book, it has personally been very helpful to me in getting away with so much more without anyone finding out"

"Thank you" Gopher said ina high pitched voice

"So I am curious, what is Master's latest scheme to kill you" Ven asks

"He has fake gophers that explode when you touch them" Gopher answered calmly

"Are you safe?" Ven asks

"Yes the master has a habit of getting caught in his own traps" Gopher answered

"Yes that is the first rule in the book" Ven said

"good I see you have read it, and what is rule # two?" Gopher asks

"He will always give up after the third failure, excuse me Gopher but where does he get all these elaborate traps from?" Ven asks

"Miller, who esle whould be better than explosives?"Gopher answers

"And does Miller have faulty explosives?" Ven asks

"No, he has fantastic working explosives, the master will always get caught because of his own mistakes, infact have you ever seen Miller's new years parties" Gopher asks

"No I can't say that I have" Ven answers

"It is a fantastic light show I tell ya"

"well thank you for Visiting and keep writing"

THE END

Special thanks to Halestorming

Sorry this is late, it took two hours to fix the computer this morning (I need a new one)

The Daily Show Author is leaving this Saturday to go hiking in Canada (for those of you who do not know, I love hiking) so there will be no Daily Show next week)

Thanks for reading and please review


	5. 7 9 2012

7/9/2012

"Live from the city of Departure this is the Daily Show with Ventus"

The camera does a cheesy swing across the room where we see Ventus in a Canada shirt messing with some papers frantically, he looks up and smiles at the crowd

"Welcome to the daily show I am Ventus and we have a good one for you tonight, I am interviewing, our first actual guest outside of the Author"

He looks at the paper

"XNamine's twinX, she is the first Author who has so kindly asked to be interviewed, and I will get to the other interview requests ASAP"

"I would also like to remind the audience that if there is a news event that ya'll want to talk about, then PM the Author"

"And now our story tonight"

He looks at the paper

"Why is it blank?"

Aqua comes out and whispers something in his ear then hands him a piece of paper

"What do you mean he has no clue on what is going on"

She whispers in his ear again

"ooh yeah I forgot about that, well what does he want me to talk about?"

Aqua points to the piece of paper as Ven reads it, then she walks off the stage

"Sorry folks, the author has no clue what has been happening, he has been hiking in Canada, so he apparently wants to talk about something that happened on his trip"

He reads the paper some more

"S he wants me to sing some Backpacking and Portaging songs so this is going to ruinmy reputation"

He gets a microphone out

Protageing

(Singing) Wake up in the morning feeling like a bear,

I haven't showered in days,check out my facial hair

go on and brush my teeth with a bottle of colegate

Now hurry up or we're going to be late

Don't stop Don't Drop gotta make it to the next stop

Today we're going to play

BUT FIRST PUT THE BEAR BAGS AWAY

Whole Rye!

Red Eye!

either way just saying hi

My Pike

Summer 2012 when we first met

I was in my mosquito net,

When I pulled you head first into my canoe

"you squiggled and you squirmed

and I let you go, but little did I turely know

That this was the last timeI'd be seeing you

You were my pike my only pike

Aqua comes out with a microphone and starts to sing

"We're not going to portage!"

No we ain't going to portage

We're not going to portage any more!

"We've got the right to hike and,

There ain't now way we'll lose it

This is our hike, this is our run!

"We'll fight powers to bejust

don't pick our route because

you don't know us, you dont belong

We're not going to portage

no we ain't going to portage

We're not going to portage anymore

Home

Home where the food is not powder

home where you get hot showers

home where the electric power is silently waiting

Terra comes out with a mic

In the town where I was born

lived a man who sailed the lakes

and he told us of his life in the land of canoes

BUM BUM BUM

We all paddle in a yellow caone

yellow canoe

yellow canoe

We all paddle in a yellow canoe

1000 miles

When I wake up, well I know i'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the scout who wakes up next you

When I go hike, yeah I know I'm gonna be I'm gonna be the scout who goes along with you

If I get drunk (on root beer), well I know I'm gonna be I'm gonna be the scout who gets drunk (on root beer) next to you

And if I fall down, Yeah I know I'm gonna be I'm gonna be the sout who's falling down by you

But I would walk 500 miles

And I would paddle 500 more

Just to be the scout who goes a thousand miles

To fall down at your side

When I'm working, yes I know I'm gonna be I'm gonna be the scout who's working hard with you

And when the money, comes in for the work I do I'll be the one to pass the water bottle down to you

When I ride home, well I know I'm gonna be I'm gonna be the scout who rides back home with you

And if I get hurt well I know I'm gonna be I'm gonna be the scout who's hruting with you

But I would walk 500 miles

And I would paddle 500 more

Just to be the scout who goes a thousand miles

To fall down at your side

(short break)

This show is brought to you by Derpy's mail service our motto is "to try extremely hard to get your stuff in the general direction that it is supposed to go"

(short break)

"And we are back,my guest tonight is Namine's Twin, but for short I am just calling her Twin, she is the Author of the story "what did I get my self into" please welcome twin"

She walks on the stage as the audience claps loudly Ven stands up and she shakes his hand

"Welcome to the show, how are you ?"

"Fine and yourself?'

"good, now I know a little bit about the story however the audience does not so could you talk to them about it?" Ven asked

"Sure my story is a fanfic where my Oc, is sucked into the kingdomhearts world and basically finds out about her past"

"Now this is actually quite interesting, the way that you have done this"

"and why would you say that?"

"Because in most stories like this you can predict"

"Well this is the one story that I have, i do want it to be good"

"But you used a different...whats the word...template, than other writers would have used"

"Well that is very nice of you to say"

"What I do mean to say is that this is not the longest story on the net, however you have taken an over done topic and made it interesting, instead of mixing the words around like some other works"

"Well thank you very much for putting me on your show"

"And thank you for being the first author to want tobe on my show thank you for comming folks and good night"

THE END

A special thanks to XNamine's TwinX


	6. 7 12 2012

Live from the city this is the Daily show with Ventus

The camera does a cheesy swing across the room, showing Ventus, in a suit, writing something quickly down on a piece of paper he looks up at the audience

"Hello welcome to the Daily Show my name is Ventus, we have a good one for you tonight, a mystery the boss hhas finally allowed us to interview Aqua's secret date, and so we will know that later today"

"By the way ladies and gentlemen the Big man, my boss would like to say that we are sorry for not being as active this week with updates, but on the good side of things he is all healed up from his hike"

"and now to the story"

(RNP) "The GOP in findraising"

(RNP) "The President made some harsh comments today on Mitt Romney"

(RNP) "Mitt Romney is fighting the harsh claims against him"

(RNP) "It is a political blood bath"

(RNP) "Obamacare is now considered a tax"

We see Ventus sleeping Aqua comes out with a bucket of water and splashes him with it effectively waking him up

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"You fell asleep on the job, I sometimes wonder why I got this job" Aqua said

"You come into work everyday" Ven responded

"That is because you would set the sudio on fire if I wasn't here to watch you" Aqua mumbled while walking off the stage

"When has that ever happened except for that one time" Ven yelled as she was walking away

"My point people, is that WHY must I be FORCED to report on all this stuff, it is like those cartoons where the keep using the same cannon ball against eachother, except it is not amusing"

"I mean really, I am offically tired of all news networks, or as the author's lit teacher says "every time I turn on the news I get very angry for some strange reason"

"Is there nothing that I can feel non-partisan about"

A blue light shines above and choir music is heard, Ven looks up,

"What is that news gods do you have something that I can actually feel good about reporting"

A letter is lowered down on 6 pound test fishing line

Ven opens and reads the letter

"This has to be heard"

(He reads) "A life guard has been fired for saving a man's life"

"That makes no sense"

(He continues to read) " He was fired for swimming out of his directed zone to save a mans life"

"Well what the heck was he suppostedto do sit there and watch his "zone" while anotherhuman being drowned, that is one of the stupidest things that I have ever heard"

" And the suprizing thing is that I found this on no news stations, I mean should they be rporting this, i would call this preety bad"

Terra comes out and whispers to Ven

"What do you mean they were all caught up in presidential debates, how do they stay awake?"

Terra whispers in his ear again

"Yeah I forgot the whole News people are robots theory"

" Well people the story does have a happy ending, which further explains why it was not on the news, the life guard along with te nine other lifeguards that have quit in protest have been offeredjobs at Legoland Flordia, so thank you lego land for doing the right thing, well be right back"

(Short Break)

"This show is brought to you by Carson's Crap Company, "because Crap is our middle name"

(Short Break)

"And Now for the moment you have all been waiting for, Aqua's date, and it's timefor our favorite show..."

(Audience) Guess that person

Ven comes out in a white game show hosts uniform

Alright I will need a person form the Audience, and our hint for tonight ladies and gentlemen is one he is unexpected, two he is the strong silent type"

(A woman raises her hand)

"Yes you their miss"

"The Phantom"

"Have you seen that guy he is unexpected, but not silent,the whole town can hear his crappy music" The phantom of the opera appears behind Ven "andhave you seen what the old hag wears, he must be ancient..he is right behind me isn't he"

He turns around to see the Phantom

"Hi mr Phantom"

The Phantom draws a sword "I'll show you crappy music"

he starts chasing Ven around the studio

(Breif intermission)

We now see ven's suit is a bit ripped up and he has a blackeye

"Would anyone else like to take a guess"

A man raises his hand

"Yes you sir"

"Vantais?"

"No, our guest is with us right now, do you think that I would let that crazy Venom suit wearing Nutjob anywhere near my studio, and more importantly me next guess"

A girl raises her hand

" Yes you there miss"

"Gopher?"

"NO That is so wrong in so many ways"

A few more failed guesses pass including Shadow, Sherlock Holmes, King Leonidas, and Alexander

"No, now I will,tell you Aqua's date is, BIG BRAVE!"

Big brave comes walking on the stage and goes up to shake Ven's hand

"Mr. Brave how do you fell about dating Aqua"

"Well I do hope she does enjoy it" He said in his usual stoic tone

"And where do you plan on taking her?"

"The Pizzia Joint, best place in town"

Ven whispers to him "Get "The big onw Pizzia" it isto die for"

"Also just one more question Brave, Why do you not talkvery often"

"Well...I guess I am a bit shy around other people, it can be very scary and i have no idea how you do it, plus my actions speak for me"

"Well than you for being with us, and please do catch "the Date" chapter in MLD"

THE END


	7. 7 20 2012

Sorry this is late, But I SAW CHARLIE DAINELS LAST NIGHT LIVE, It was OUTSTANDING

"Friday July 20 2012, Live from the city of departurethis is The Daily show with Ventus"

The camera does a cheezy swing across the news desk where we see Ventus scribbleing rapidly on a desk he looks up

"Hello welcome to the Daily show My name is Ventus we have a good one for you tonight, Kiro is visiting us for those of you who do not know him his author has inspired me and my boss to keep on putting this kind of stuff out so please do visit Kh leagcy's sotries, because they are much better than this junk."

"Any way tonight's story-"

(RNP)"Obama has launched a 100 million dollar campain in negative adds towards Mitt Romney"

(RNP) "Romney has some harsh remarks against Obama adds"

(RNP) "Obama has fought back with no apology "

"Is there something your forgetting RNPs?"

(RNP) "Romney refuses to show tax reports"

"For the record I am not voting (if I could vote) on a President because of his tax reports, But keep looking"

(RNP) "Former Secretary of State Condoleezza Rice is the top choice as Mitt Romney's vice presidential running mate among both American voters overall as well as among Republicans."

"You people like to stay in your own political bubble, don't you? I'll give you some hints, It was in Syria, it was a complete massacre of about 200 people, and It was by goverment forces"

"I mean really news networks Did anyone report this,and stop the idotic name calling, one you are not in the first grade, two that is my job. Infact I looked at the paper and found out about this in the very back of the news paper"

"you know what I found on the front political stuff, we should kick this guy's butt, come on UN your acting like the League of nations after WWI and just twitleing your thumbs, do something!"

"And on to you Mr. President, commander and Chief of our forces, DO SOMETHING"

"But of corse like any Politican, your not going to do the right thing, you are just going to play politics for your career, well here is something that you should know as you sit there, people are dying , it is not right, and the only way to stop the killing is for some one to say enough"

"And to any President and politican including the Republicans, DOING THE RIGHT THING IS MORE IMPORRTANT THAN YOUR CAREER

"we'll be right back"

(SHORT BREAK)

"This is brought to you by Pal's posin...er...I mean pharmacy...yes that is what I ment, you can always trust us"

(Short Break)

"My guest tonight, he has appeared several times in this Author's stories, and has a fantastic story of his own...Kiro"

Kiro walks on the stage and shakes hands with Ventus then sits down

"How are you today?" Ven asks

"I am doing good"

"So you have been all over the worlds, and so have I on an epic quest, infact I was traveling with you most of the time, what was your favorite world? beacuase I liked Spiderman, Avatar, and Doctor Who

"I would have to say my favorite world would be Wilbur's Tommorrow World it was the first one I went too without a trip trough darkness and it has all that cool stuff the Robinsons are nice too" Kiro answered

"Really?"

"yes "

"well actually I was expecting something like Jackie Chan or.."

"remember I got split into good Kiro and bad Kiro, then uncle repeatly banged me on the head, although I was funny when you fainted from seeing the bill"

"Don't remind me, next question, what are you doing now that your home?"

"Well Honestly sleep as much as I can damaging my own heart really wiped me out not to mention I fought through all those badguys and the tower Xehanort pulled from out of nowhere."

"Man I was beat after that little encounter too, I felt sore for weeks"

"Do I know how you feel" Kiro Replied

"So on to the next question, what do you think of your Author"

"She is nice and she works real hard to make the story good for other's enjoyment"

"Could you get her to give my Author some pointers, I mean really did I deserve to get blown sky high on that dating episode?"

(off stage voice) "Ventus I heard that"

"I mean My author is nice and he had a complete right to blow me sky high"

(Off stage) "Thats better"

"Anyway on to the next question, do you have any hobbies?"

"Yes, Surfing, Swordfighting and despite all I've been through travling"

"You know how to surf?"

"We live on the Videogame version of Hawaii of corse I know how to surf"

"well I actually tried to surf once"

"really we coould both go sometime"

"It did not end well"

"Oh"

"It took quite some time for the master to ever let me live that down, but thats not important Any way on to the next question," Ven said quickly

"No wait, you built it up for us now we have to know!" Kiro exclaimed

"What! no...it happened a long time ago"

"And why does that matter I still happened"

"Uh I lost my swim shorts, next question!" Ven said even quicker than before

"You lost them how?" Kiro asked

"NEXT QUESTION! Any amazing plans for the rest of the summer?

"not really things have kind of gone back to normal though I feel a little more at home now"

"thats good next question, How do you like being in MLD?" Ven asked

"Its good I like the author's writing, and I enjoy the pranks we pull on Terra"

"They are very fun, on tothe next question, Any other cameo appearances planned?"

"Yes actually I plan to appear at the end of the prequal to my story, "Furthest Reach"

"Great, and by the way to all of our (2) readers please do read Khleagcy's stories, she really does do a great job and I personally think that she is under noticed"

"Thank you very much Ventus"

"And now to the final question, how do you like the show?"

"I like it a lot thanks for having me!"

The End


	8. 7 22 2012

"Live from the city of Departure, This is the Daily show with Ventus"

The camera does a Cheesy swing around the news desk where we see Ventus scribbling something on a piece of Paper, he looks up,

"Hello welcome to the Daily Show my name is Ventus, our guest tonight is Halestorming the Author of the Fanfiction "A storm in Kenewyore"

"But first before we start our story tonight I am going to talk to the audience on a serious note, about the recent shootings Colorado"

"The story as I am sure that you all have heard was very horrible, what happened is a nueroscience degree of about 24 years old walked into a theater tthrew some gas inthe opening of the new batman movie, then started walking down and shooting people"

the exact details are that 12 people were killed and 58 people were wounded"

"This man if you can call him a man used an AR-15 to commit this act of violence"

"It was later foundout that he had booby traped his own appartment, proving that this was pre-thoughtout"

"This was a very tragic occurance of random violence that is not to be politicized in any way"

"So before some jerk decides to use this as an excuse to talk about gun laws, I just want to say this, we all here in Georgia mourn, and all of America morn this tragic event"

"We should not fight over the details of how this event happened, but we should try and find ways to heard from this experience"

"I personally think that it is the duty of every American and every decent personon this Earth to mourn the unnessary loss of every human life due to violence"

"Prehaps if there was more feeling and sadness of events like this,then people who plan to commit these acts against so many others would have a second thought before they cause so much pain

Dear Colorado

From The Daily Show

:Do not stand at my grave and weep;

I am not there, I do not sleep.

I am a thousand winds that blow.

I am the diamond glints on snow.

I am the sunlight on ripened grain.

I am the gentle autumn rain.

When you awaken in the morning's hush

I am the swift uplifting rush

Of quiet birds in circled flight.

I am the soft stars that shine at night.

Do not stand at my grave and cry;

I am not there, I did not die.

(Short Break)

"And I am back our guest tonight is a very talented Author who writes the Fanfiction "Pokemon: A Storm in Kenewyore", Please welcome to the program Halestorming!"

Halestorming walks on the stage as Ven stands up and shakes his hand then they both sit back down

"How are you doing today" Ventus asks

"I am doing fine, and your self?"

"Well I actually realized that I have someone that has Alerted me from Indonesia"

"So you're going international now?"

"Yes Now first question, which is Where do you get the inspiration for this stroy from, because you are a little better thought out than my boss is "

Hmm... I suppose the inspiration for my story was really the anime...sort of. What I mean is, in recent years, the anime always seemed to kiddish, so I wanted to make it more mature, for people like me who still have a special spot for the pocket monsters in their hearts. And, of course, adding my own pokemon and OC's only makes it better!

"now you OC, Storm is his name?"

"Yes"

"What does he look like?'

"Hmm, physically, he's fifteen, is fit, but not muscular, and is about five-foot seven. He likes t-shirts in solid colors with pockets on the front, jeans and jean shorts, and a variety of shoes (not a lot, but like tennis shoes, canvas shoes, and sandals). His hair's light-brown, short, and messy-styled. Characteristically, he cares about his friends and family, he's pretty quick-witted, and you can always count on him to know the right thing to say. Of course, right now he's a bit... occupied."

"And just out of Shadow's and I's intrest, why did you name him storm?"

"Well, that's simple. I rock with electric-types! ...Okay, the real reason is because I got that nickname through a couple of real world events that are too complicated for the amount of time we have. The point is, Storm really just seemed to fit, ya'know?"

"And another thing what gave you the whole egg idea in this story?"

Hmm, that's a tough one. Well, they say necessity is the mother of invention. I needed a reason for Storm to be fifteen, and for him not to have left home yet. Besides, I think that him hatching Karryash from an egg gives him a closer bond with him (yes, Karryash is a guy).

"And since I have not completely read up on the storywhere and what is storm doing now

Right now he's in the city of Comington, trying to stop a wedding between his best friend and a jerk who's forcing her to accept an arranged marraige. He's beaten two gym leaders and has two badges - the Stalwart Badge earned from a rock-type leader, and the Victory Badge earned from a dragon-type leader - and is hopefully headed for his third once this whole marraige-mess is over.

"The author would also like to konw hhow you would describe your writing style?"

My writing style... Well, this is a bit more in-depth than your other questions, isn't it? I feel like, when I'm writing a story, I'm not just making something up. It's like I'm seeing this happen in some other world, and I'm the one who gets to write it all down. The words just flow onto the paper for me, and it's like I can tell when something fits by the feel of it, ya'know? I really do enjoy writing like this.

"Any thing else coming up?" Ven said whispering

Hmm... Can you keep a secret? ...Oh yeah, this is on TV. Well, my friend, you get a special scoop! I'm HOPING to make something huge. Yes, it's pokemon, and yes, it's gonna be awesome. Drumroll, please. A Pokemon World Tournament! The Gym Leaders, Elite 4, Champions, and some "special" trainers, all competing in the world's largest tournament, for the title of World Pokemon Master! Right now I have about 96 competitors for it.

"Well thank you Very much For being on Halestorming and Goodnight"

THE END


	9. 7 23 2012

"live from the city of Departure is the Daily show with Ventus!"

The camera then does a cheezy swing across the news plate form which is very tacky, we see Ventus, in a suit,scribbling somethng on his script he looks up some what surprised that he had started, he then frantically tries to get his papers in order. once he has fgotthem in order he looks up.

"Welcome to the Daily Show I am Ventus, we have a good one for you tonight, Alex, he is the main character from the story "a new hero", this is actually a well known story, and ya'll should check it out it is very good, he is actually the first guest here that is not human, if you can consider my boss a human, Any way we actually tried very hard to get him a special chair."

"But on to tonight's main story guess what people Shadow has not seen his sister since Christmas, but guess what people BOO IS BACK, take it away RNP

(RNP) "This year's pullout of 23,000 American soldiers out of Afganistan is at it's halfway mark"

" for the record the Author is currently estadic that Captain Boo is stilll the same stubborn, hard, strong, 'quit your whineing type of person"

(RNP) It's a kind of milestone toward wrapping up the U.S. and NATO combat role after a decade in the war-torn nation - but General Allen cautioned against putting too much emphasis on the U.S. troop drawdown, because the U.S.-led coalition's campaign is continuing. Still, General Allen said that he knows the clock is ticking on the NATO coalition's combat mission, which is to end at the close of 2014 - just 29 months from now.

"That is good so we are still making progress yet getting out.'

(RNP) "I think that we should keep our troops in there we have more stuff to do."

"Okay enough is enough it is time for us to get out of the Middle East, wwe have done enough there and it is time thatwwe leave them to their own stuff,

"The issue in getting involved into something is if the cpost is very bloody and high, per example Syria, with out NATO intervention the cost will be very high, however 10 years is enough for Afganistan it is time for the leaders to start rebuilding their areas."

"Actually what I do suggest in Syria is exactly what we did in Lybia which is to enforce a no fly zone, and supply the rebels with aid then hold a NATO council to NOT FORCE UPON but HELP the country build a goverment any way back to the main subject"

(RNP) The continued withdrawal of troops is to be accelerated in the next few months

"Just as a warning of what I think could happen, the too rapid withdrawal of troops would cause a shock to the fragile goverment, so the lesson is that it is important to withdraw the troops finally but we must do this with care.

He emphasized that work in Afghanistan will not end with the NATO combat mission in 2014.

(Quote from General Allen)"We're probably going to see some post-2014 military presence - some U.S. presence and a NATO presence - and while we've got much work to do in the next 29 months, we'll have additional time later for the continued professionalization of the Afghan security forces," he said, adding that the post-2014 NATO mission is still in the planning stage.

Even so, he said it would be a mistake to focus too much on the exit of U.S. troops and equipment.

"we'll be right back"

(Short Break)

This Program is brought to you by Miller's fireworks superstore, "putting the BOOM in explosives for 25 years"

(Shork Break)

"And we're back,my guest for tonight is Alex from Equestria"

A dark blue haired pony with a n even darker blue covered body walked into the newsroom and shook hands...er...hooves with Ventus

"How are you doing today" Ventus asked

"I'm doing fine actually" He said while smiling

"Okay then the first Question, do you have any hobbies"

He takes a moment to think

"Hm... I actually like drawing...but most of the time I love spending time with my friends and Fluttershy."

"Okay, just out of question, how do you draw with hooves?" Ven asks

"It's easy"

He takes some of Ven's paper and a pen, and starts scribbling something He then show the paper which is a perfect picture of a tree

"How did you...nevermind next question, could you explain to the audience the main summarry of the story?

"Story...what story?"

Terra comes out and whispers something in Ven's ear

"What do you mean he doesn't know?" Ven says back to Terra

Terra whispers something else in Ven's ear

"So should we tell him?"

Terra shakes his head rapidly then goes off stage

"So what was that about?'' Alex asks

"Nothing !" Ven says quickly

"does he always come up and whisper to you like that?"Alex asks

"More often than I would like, I have a feeling it annoys the stuffing out of the audience, anyway on to the next question Are you getting more social with other ponies?"

"I am actually... I'm still not as outgoing as Pinkie Pie, but I'd say I'm better."

"No one is as scoial as her, next question do you have anything planned before season three ?"

"Uh Is that an event or something?"

"Uh...wrong question...next oneHow does it feel to fly?"

"It feels wonderful, really. As if you have a lot more freedom than being on the ground..."

"I've always wanted to be able to naturally fly, any way next question What do you think are your strengths and weaknesses?"

"Hm...well... I know one of my strengths would be protecting the ones I love... and my weakness...hm... maybe with social activities with those I don't know... and my family..."

"If your family gives you any trouble thenthey can just come over for a not so friendly chat with me"

"Thank you"

"Next question what do you do in your free time?"

"My free time? Well... I always spend it with the ones I love on crazy adventures. *chuckles a little*."

"That makes two of us, next question What are the top three things that you like?"

"My top three things...? Um... I'm not sure actually..."

"And now for the final question Did you bother to read this story before coming on? if so how is the Author doing?"

"Story? Author? What do you mean? I don't understand."

"let me change the question, howdo you like this show?"

"I like it a lot"

"Thank you for coming and goodnight everyone"

THE END

A special thanks to Alexthelonewolf

This story is much better than mine so you should read it!


	10. 7 26 2012

"Live from the City of Departure this is the Daily show with Ventus!"

The camera does a cheezy swing across the room where we see Ventus frantically trying to scribble something down on a couple of papers, he looks up.

"Hello welcome to the daily show my name is Ventus, we have a good one for you tonight, our guest is going to be a suprise according to the author, any way our main story tonight..."

"Cuba, the Communist wasteland that made the author's top ten places that he never wants to visit, right by"

He pulls out a piece of paper

"North Korea, Iran, and the north pole"

"So, you might be asking your self, what is happening in Cuba, well..."

(RNP)"Raul Castro is open to talking with the US"

(RNP) "Cuban President Raul Castro said Thursday that his government is willing to mend fences with bitter Cold War foe the United States"

"Cuba considers us a "Bitter cold war foe" funny because the cold war ended a long time ago and the fact that they are considered a mosquito to us, a minor annoyance"

(RNP) "Cuba wants to sit down to discuss anything, as long as it is a conversation between equals."

"Yeah I can see that after we set up a puppet goverment on them before Castro took over although I would rather the puppet than the evil killer resgime that people use rafts to get away from"

(RNP)" The 50-year-old U.S. embargo outlaws nearly all trade and travel to the island, and Washington insists Cuba must institute democratic reforms and improve human rights before it can be lifted."

"So it has taken them abotu 50 years to finally come out and talk with us, that is a long time, of corse not all is expected to be easy, especially after 50 years"

"We are nobody's colony, nobody's puppet," Castro said.

"Well to beexact the people are kind of puppets to your way of goverment and you have basically colonized your own people while you live the high life"

"But just a heads up Cuba,do not flatter your self, russia used you like 50 years ago to put missiles at us, that was all you were a tactical location on a map, now you are basically useless, what do you have that is so valueable? Coconuts?"

"Who whould want Cuba as a colony? you have a mostly starveing population, a really crappy economy, nothing of real value, and a fairly unstable system"

"And you could be so great, if you swallowed your pride, but no you're so bad that people make rafts out of wood and set afloat hopeing that they will drifft 90 miles and end up at Flordia, they sound preety desperate to get out of your "beloved country"

(RNP) "Days after prominent activist Oswalo Paya died in a car crash, Castro had harsh words for the island's opposition, accusing them of plotting to topple the government."

"Some small factions are doing nothing less than trying to lay the groundwork and hoping that one day what happened in Libya will happen here, what they're trying to make happen in Syria," Castro said in response to Oswalo's death

"There is some doubt in me that Cuba is ready to undergo such changes, however if there were such bad conditions for the people as there are in Cuba"

"Then I would consider it my duty to rebel"

(Short Break)

"And we're back our second story for tonight"

(RNP)"A Connecticut Governor has pardoned a 15 pound Lobster from the sentence of lunch"

"Now for those of you who are wondering why I consider this news, I don't however it does share a lesson that the author wants to show so I have to report it"

"Now for those of you who don't know a 15 pound lobster is a BIG lobster, and the governor has just gained my respect in letting this creature go"

"The lesson is certain things in wildlife deserve to be left alone"

"Say you caught a largee fish, now this was the nicest fish that you have ever caught, would you really rather it to be stuffed and put on your wall forever or would you like to release it to grow some more..

"Kudos to the governor for pardoning that Lobster"

(Short break)

This show is brought to you by Frosty the Snowman's fantastic Antarctica get away Becaus we put the cool in cold

(Short break)

"And as my special guest for this evening, please welcome Polaris"

A dark blue Grey Unicorn with an even darker snout and a dark green mane and tail walks on to the stage, the audience is silent as she walks across to sit down and even Ven's mouth is agape

"Hello is anyone in here? Am I in the wrong place?"

"You're..." Ven whispers in shock

"I'm what? You must speak louder"

"You're blind"

Sure enough her eyes were completely yellow no sign of a dark pupil, that provided sight to the brain

"I'm also a pony did you ever notice that?' She said scarcastically

"Welcome to the show' He said holding out his hand, then he felt bad realizing that she was blind but to his sudden suprise she shook it

"for the record I can use magic as kind of and ecolocation method I can even see some colors with it, but everything is fuzzy and sometimes it really hurts to focus"

"Okay than on with the interview...uh no offence but do you mind closing your eyes, the stare is kind of creeping me out"

"Sure" she said closing her eyes

"Okay first question what is your favorite thing to eat?"

"I would have to say apple pie with either a bit of whipcream or some cheese on top, but together they taste horrible"

"Okay next question what do you like to do in your free time?"

"Read of corse"

"and how do you do that?"

"I use my magic to pick up traces of ink on a piece of paper then I use those traces to form words in my head"

"Uh.. next question what do you do as a job?"

"Well...I actually, do many things including write books, help grade papers for the school, and look after kids when their parents are out"

"And what story will you appear in?"

"I will appear in my own story that is still in the planning stages the Author plans to possiblely put me into MLD, or appear in the last chapter of in the dark of the night, who knows"

"Also what are your hobbies,"

"listening to other living things, writing, and Stamp collecting"

"Well thank you for coming on and have a good night everyone

THE END

Polaris created in honor of Alexis


	11. 7 28 2012

Live from the City of Departure this is the Daily Show with Ventus

"The camera does a cheezy swing across the room showing Ventus scribbleing something on a piece of paper, he then looks up

"Hello welcome to the Daily Show my name is Ventus, we have a good one for you tonight The Ultimate Black Ace is here tonight to talk about his story "The Return of Fallen Heroes"

"Now I would like to say that I am on the hunt for a beta reader, also the Accent chapter is undergoing changes due to two bad PMs"

"But on to our main story tonight,both canidates are saying that they have what it takes to build small local support however data seems to be lacking for the Obama Administration"

(RNP) "More than 200,000 small businesses vanished between early 2008 and 2010 - a period covering the Great Recession and its immediate aftermath -taking with them in excess of 3 million jobs, according to Census figures which illustrate the depth of the country's economic hole."

"That is a lot of kobs although there is another subject"

(RNP) "The Obama administration notes that the trend has since reversed, and that the country has seen 28 consecutive months of private-sector job growth."

"Now the Recession is over by a statistical view point, however just a warning from this news point "it won't last". See the recession was caused by several factors that all just spontaneously just happened at the same time, we have put a sort of band-aid on this by pumping money and resorces into the system."

"A key thing that affected all the factors before the wwas the value of the dollar, this was caused by BOTH the Obama Administration and the Bush Administration spending too much"

"Now considering that we're in a large amount of debt how could we spend so much more? Well the Value of the dollar is affected by many factors but the most important and most predictable of these factors is the amount of them, a Dollar is technically just a piece of cloth, what gives it value is theamount of them in the world, the rarity if you will."

"We can print all the money that we want, however we cannot make money out of thin air, the more money we print the less valueable each dollar is individually"

"So with all this money that we are printing caused the American dollar to become devalued weakening, the buying ability of small local places, this happens all the time in cycles except not as bad as this time causeing the small jobs to experience a catastrophic fall" (for the record i did not copy and paste this, it is my own conclusions and observations)

"Now the bad effect follows a few months after the inflation has started,so with all of that money in the sytem it looks good for a short while, but we should be doing outstanding with all the money that we have pumped in, and we are not, so that means that the economy is sick and this bandaid is about to fall off"

"Now why is the federal goverment pumping so much money into the system?"

"Well the current excuse is that it is an election year, and the Federal goverment doesn't want to get accused for influenceing the election has they have in the past"

"So in other words they are influencing the Election by not influenceing the election, how ironic yet typical"

"Now the Administration says that the trend has been reversed, it has not, it is much slower, it would take us YEARS to recover at this rate,, and that is with the federal goverment pumping money"

"Now to you are wondering is there a limit to how much money we can print?"

"there used to be imagine the amount of money that we are able to print as a balloon, it is able to just keep going up, the rock which that balloon was tied to was the gold standard wich was taken out by Nixon"

"I'm not going to explian the gold standard because I don't want ya'll to fall asleep, but I am going to say this, it would be inour bast intrests to go back to it"

(Short Break)

This is brought to you by the Sea Wolves Rifle team, cookie company where our motto is "we're desperate for cash, and we are not funded that much, so please just buy a cookie"

(Short break)

"And we're back My guest for tonight is the author of the story "Return of the Fallen heroes" please welcome to the program Ultimate Black Ace"

Black Ace walks in and shakes hands with Ven then sits down

"Welcome how are you today?" Ven asks

"Pretty good, I suppose."

"Now could you give us a brief summary of the story so far?"

"So far in my story I've had Terra be tricked into attempting murder, beat up two teenagers, completely fail the murder attempt, beat up a Nobody, get beaten up by a guy who hasn't even been alive for more than two years and who was also that very same Nobody, resurrected a Dark Master and an incarnation of the X-Blade's Darkness, brought in three talking animals. So, not much."

"Not much but you do it good, now what was your inspiration for writing this story?"

"From Kingdom Hearts and all the attempts at writing KH3 fanfictions. While I didn't read any, I thought I would try one out."

(Ven Whispers) "could you write for me this author needs better material"

"I think I'll just stick to what I do"

"Okay, What is going to be your first world?"

"Keyblade Graveyard, you know that place in chapter 1. Yeah good times, good times. I heard that a war was fought there."

"I hate that place"

"Why?" Ace asks

"Its just so creepy, it needs some flowers, infact any plant life would help there, whycouldn't you choose the garden of happiness of something like that?'

"Because it looks cool" Ace answers

"describe how you write out the battle scenes, because those are very good" Ven asks

I just write what I want to happen, how I want it to happen, how it should happen, fill in the blanks, through in the other stuff and press blend. It makes a tasty smoothy."

'Well what ever your doing keep it up, who is your favorite character, why?" Ven asks

"I'd have to say Roxas. He goes through so many hard times, manages to deal with it and keeps on going forward. Of all of the KH tragic heroes (every KH hero/fighter who's not Sora, Riku or Kairi), he's the only one who didn't get to choose his fate and he fought all the way to his end. I think that's what also makes him the most tragic character, he didn't have a choice in his end, while everyone else chose to die for a good cause. You have to respect that."

"And did you read this story before agreeing to come on?"

"First couple of chapters, why did I sign up for my imminent doom or something? If so it's about time!

"I hope you aren't signing of for doom, hpowever this story has a small audience of about two, so you really can't go bad, the author just like to know how he is doing now, what is your favorite part about writing? Least favorite?"

"To answer both questions, writing. I both love it and hate it. The process is fun and torturous at once."

"I believe that every writer feels that, now for the final question,are you happy with your writing work?"

"Yes and no, I like what I've written but I feel I can get better."

"Well thank you for comming on and good night everyone!"

THE END


	12. 7 30 2012

Live from the city of Departure this is the Daily Show with Ventus

The camera does the cheezy swing around the room where we see Ventus scribbling on a piece of paper frantically, he looks up

"Hello welcome to the daily show my name is Ventus, and we have a good one for you tonight, Dawn Pie, from the story Luna's student, a really enjoyable story"

"But on to our main story tonight, and this might concern you"

(RNP) "Obama returns to social media to re-energized young, less enthused voters"

(RNP) "The president is making a move towards the younger voters"

(RNP) "Obama is now on the young people, in order to gain their support for this election"

"Well this is actually a change, this is big news my viewers, "We actually matter" I mean really when have we ever been involved in politics, never, Politics has always been for the old people, and like the old people it can be really boring"

(RNP) "The president holds a large run against Mitt Romney"

(RNP) "The young voters are not as energized as last election"

"And let me tell you why, the author had to wrok his butt off for three months to get a part time job at the local swimming pool, the job market STINKS. Infact as an attack on the Obama Administration, they haven't gotten done what they had promised, I remember 4 years agowhen Obama said very specifically "I think we should have this economy resolved in about 4 years" It still stinks."

"And the Republicans have a lot of balme for this too, they have gridlocked so much that it is unheathy for our goverment"

"The GOP's problem is one they argue about things that they can't change, two they kill Obama's good policies, three they don't compromise, infact no party has compromised for quite some time and its getting nothing done"

"They always say, No, No, No, well there do have to be some yes in there for things to work properly infact I have a solution, how about we lock up Congress in their building and turn the air conditioning off, then lets see how long they will take to find a solution"

"But back to the subject, how is Obama concacting the young voters"

(RNP) "The Obama campaign is trying to reconnect with the legions of college students it recruited in 2008, seeking to register new ones and stressing issues that hit young pocketbooks—specifically, programs to keep down college-loan costs and provisions to let young adults stay on their parents' health-care plans until the age of 26, according to The Wall Street Journal."

(RNP) "The President is pandering to get votes from these people"

"That last quote was from Fox News, and you know what , IT IS WORKING, you have to sit in a suit, with air conditioning, in soft chair, with a high paying job, on this case I don't care if the president is pandering us, you know why, because the author doesn't wanna have to make a living selling Chili dogs every day (no offence to people who do happen to sell chilidogs) and wants to get a good education"

"So while the people at Fox get their high paying jobs, and sit to talk all day, The Author will be outside watching kids swim in a pool and saving up for college"

(Short Break)

This show is brought to you by the good, fast, and cheap working company, where you can only choose two,

If it is Cheap and Fast it, it will not be good

If it is Good and Cheap, it will not be fast

If it is Fast and Good It will not be cheap

(Short Break)

"And we're back my guest for you tonight Is Luna's student, please welcome to the program Dawn"

Dawn walks in and shakes Ven's hand before sitting down

"Welcome how are you doing today"

"Very fine actually'

"On to the questions, could you give the readers and audience a brief summary of the story?

"Um, I have no idea what story you're talking about. The last time I read a book was almost a thousand years ago, I promise that I plan to read many more very soon.

"Psst…"

What?

"Psst… I mean the story of your time in stone."

"Oh, so that's what you meant, makes sense I suppose. Well to tell the truth the easiest summary I can give is that my teacher, Princess Luna of Equestria, was sent to the moon by her possessed sister. Once she was sent to the moon, I got placed in stone until she came back because of one of the most useless spells ever had been placed on Diamond and I. Diamond being Celestia's student at the time. Of course I was awake for all of it the entire time, so I had to watch as Diamond had a family and died. Eventually, I was released from stone when my teacher returned and I chased her down. Once I found her, we tried to pull a prank on this group of six mares, one of which was a descendent of Diamond Sparkle named Twilight Sparkle, I'm not afraid to say that I had a bit of crush on her. Unfortunately, the plan fell apart because my teacher and her sister became possessed by a Body Snatcher. Who eventually ended up in my body and had to be kicked out by Twilight and I. After this point what happened to me becomes a bit silly. I got to see the world of the now, I don't know why ponies would call it the world of the future. It's not the future, it's now. MyWorld is just the world of the past. That's basically my story in a nutshell. Might want to read it if you really want to find out what's going on in there."

This is actually one of the more compliated answers that I have ever recieved"

"Thank you now continue with the questions"

Ok, what was the one thing that you wanted to eat the most after getting out of stone?

" To tell the truth, I really just wanted to eat something, anything at all. That flower I had was the most incredible piece of food I had ever tasted. I don't think I could have ever found anything quite like it."

"Now out of curiosity in the past 1000 years what has changed the most?"

" The better question is what hasn't changed. Everything is different from what I remember. I'm kind of curious if my room is even still around. But if I had to choose one thing, I'd have to say that my answer is the city. It used to be much brighter colors, but now it's so very drab. I wonder what caused that?"

"Modern art...Next question what was the hardest thing that you have had to do so far after getting out of stone?"

" Ask Twilight Sparkle on a date… No seriously, that seems to be harder than defeating a body snatcher, twice. When I was able to talk to her I never bothered to ask and now I have a crippling fear of her that I can't shake at all. Well, with any luck I'll get over my crippling fear and finally ask her out."

"Actually rumor has it that my boss, Shadow, has someone that He likes, and we're all trying to find out who she is"

"Well good luck with that"

"Now, could you explain the "evil villain monologue rule"?

" Oh, that's a fun one, but give me a second to remember exactly what it said… Actually let me just pull the book out."

He pulls a massive book from out of venns desk and starts to flip through it

"Uh where did you get that?"

"From your desk"

"that thing is as big as my desk, how did you get itin there without me knowing?"

" Okay… it's on page 67… Ah, here we are, the Evil Villain Monologue Rule, "When this rule is in effect, any villain that hears a question from a hero they must answer in a long, winding narrative." Essentially it's why the villain always tells the hero their master plan before killing them. I just used it to my advantage."

"I wish my enemies did that,how are you adjusting to life?"

" Um… decently I suppose… Although I'm pretty sure I've never been dead. I'm rather enjoying my life in the now. There are so many things to see, do, run away from… okay I'm not really enjoying that last part, but what can you do?"

"Yeah I'm with ya, what is your greatest strength ? Greatest weakness?"

" I suppose knowledge would be my greatest strength. Learn enough and you can do anything. My greatest weakness is probably caused by that actually, I overthink things and that often makes me too slow to do anything."

"describe Luna's humor?"

Okay, that has to be the toughest question of all… In fact I'm not totally sure it's a question, seems to be more of a command really.

"Alright then how would you describe Luna's Humor?"

Well, that doesn't matter. Here goes my explanation. Luna's humor involves pranks, she'll turn anything she can into a joke. Honestly, I rather enjoy watching them."

"what do you like best about the future?"

"I thought we discussed this already. I'm in the now, not the future. I'm not time-traveling, I moved through time like everyone else. But I digress, the best thing about the future are the ponies themselves. I don't think I have to watch out for as many assassins anymore. Doesn't mean I won't keep watching though."

"You should talk to the Doctor"

"Doctor Who? because I already have a Doctor"

"Nevermind, what do you miss about the past?"

"Sigh… Diamond Sparkle and Blueberry… I miss you so much…"

"Well thankyou for coming on"

"Thanks for having me"

THE END


	13. 8 6 2012

"Live from the city of Departure, this is the Daily Show, with Ventus"

The Camera does a Cheesy swing around the room where we see Ventus, scribbling on a piece of paper, he looks up

"Hello welcome to the daily Show I am Ventus, we have a good one for you tonight, our guest is Our guest for tonight is the advertising icon and mascot of The Pillsbury Company,, and the author of his new book "Buns of Steel" The Pillsbury Dough Boy, this is very interesting because if you haven't noticed, (Whispering) the author is not a cooking guy"

"Anyway our first story tonight is not going to take the whole time, but my boss feels that it should be talked about but before we get to that I am just going to have a nice chicken sandwich, with some lemonade"

(RNP) "Chick-Fil-A is under attack"

(RNP) "The owner of Chick-Fil-A is under attack from the controversial statements he has made about gay marrige"

(RNP) "The political battle has now entered the world of food"

(RNP) "The President of Chick-Fil-A has the right of free speech"

(Ven quickly spitakes on his lemonade and throws his chicken sandwich off stage)

(Off stage voice) "Hey a free Chicken sandwich"

Ven continues "You know what people, we have finally hit rock bottom, when the polotical world enters food, you know somethings up"

"Now for the record the author is not gay, that simply is not his style, however he does support gay marrige, now I try to say this inthe least offending way possible, the Leader of Chick-Fil-A is entilded to his beliefs,"

"However whether your for gay marrige or against it, you must say this is stupid, should I now have to worry about the political orientation of my food? I mean really, do I have to ask whether my steak is Democratic or Republican, do I really have to ask now if my Ribs are for Obama's tax plan or not, this is crazy"

"And to the cities who are trying to, kick out Chick-Fil-A you one tecnally do not have the right to do that and if you keep doing that , someone is going to take this to the Supreme court, and your going to lose, besides, the resturant Chain is usually a positive force in the community, I fI was not working as a life guard then I would like to work at Chick-Fil-A"

"And do you know why? THEY PROVIDE A COLLEGE PLAN"

"Any way I have better stories than this so I am going to switch subjects, this is the Daily show sports report"

(Olympics Edition )

"This London Olympics, has been intresting from a 40 foot Voldemort, being attacked by 30 Marry Poppins, to Michel Phelps winning more gold metals, by the way The Dark master Vs Mary poppins is epic, it is likethe childhood dream that I never had"

"however there were of corse some intresting developments with the Chinese teams, they along with some other teams, lost intentionally, to face easier teams in the next round"

"First off, what the heck China? I thought you people were supposted to be about honor and stuff like that, I've read your history"

"Second, the purpose of the Olympics is to challenge yourselves, by your peers to greater hights, you know what? This i not considered to be challenging, it is considered horrible, and to be frank you should be ashamed of yourselves, the Olympic is not about winning the most or making your country look good,but of corse I am sure that your opressive goverment does not allow those feelings."

"Any way there are three teams that we at the Daily show root for, and those are THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA, CANADA, and AUSTRALIA"

Now the president of the Unided States, Barack Obama says he is proud of the hard work and sacrifice of the U.S. Olympic team competing at the London Games.

"Obama thanked the U.S. Olympic and Paralympic teams in Saturday's radio and Internet address for, in his words, "presenting the best of America to the rest of the world."

"The president says he was "filled with pride" when gymnast Gabby Douglas won the all-around gold and enjoyed watching the medal-winning swim teams, including Michael Phelps, who became the most decorated Olympic athlete of all time."

"Now it is our turn here at the Daily show, we would like to show support for all of our Olympic athletes right now, and for the record, USA! USA! USA!"

(Short Break)

This show is brought to to by Charoits of water (if you get the reference tell me) the movie documentary that we are going to have about Michael Phelps about 30 years from now

(Short Break)

"Welcome back my guest I the Author of thenew book Buns of steel" Please welcome the Pillsbury Doughboy "

DoughBoy walks on stage and shakes Ven's hand before sitting back down

"welcome how are you doing today?"

"I'm a bit half-baked if you don't mind me saying"

"If you don't mind me saying I never expected that answer" Ven responded

"What can I say, I'm full of bad buns"

"On tho the interview the book is called Buns of steel, can you tellthe Audience what it is about?''

"Yes of corse it is about my career with the muffin man, and how we expanded from Dewberry lane to the whole world"

""I hear he can be a bit toughon people at times" Ven commented

"The Muffin man can be as hard as french bread but he is soft on the inside"

"Now your're actually bigger than i thoughtyou would be how do you do the commericals?"

"One word, Computer Processing"

"I'm sorry that was two words" Ven corrected

"Well I must be more baked than I thought"

"yes and how do you think the author is going to get away, with putting up a popular trademarked character"

"I think that if anyone finds out that i am on here he is going to get thrownin the oven at 350 degrees for about 20 minutes, and is going to get burned"

"Well thank you for coming on Mr. Doughboy"

"Thanks for having me and good bye"

THE END

For those of you who haveread this far I would like you to read my other story through broken eyes

"I will be upadteing twice a week on to a schedule due to school

I am still deciding which two days


	14. 8 9 2012

"Live from the City of Departure this is the Daily show With Ventus"

The camera does a cheesy swing around the room where we see Ventus scribbleing something down, he looks up

"Hello welcome to the Daily Show I am Ventus, we have a good one for you tonight, errant09 is my guest tonight and Iam very happy that he or she is joining us, He/she is the author of the story "accidential harmony" you should really read it, it is alot better than this junk"

"Any way our top story tonight I have Olympic fever, the US wemon's soccer team has beaten Japan for the third year in a row, for gold with the score being two to one, USA USA!"

"Canada has also won a Bronze in soccer, Go CANADA"

"And of corse no one pays anything to my sport, Target shooting, so as usual Australia won gold the end"

"But there are is some more news emerging just now"

"Infact there is no doubt which one of the four behind five goals from Maggie Steffens and one each by Villa and Petri, the United States knocked off Spain 8-5 to win the final of the women's water polo tournament on Thursday. It had been a long time coming for Villa and Petri, who had previously won a pair of silver medals sandwiched around a bronze at the 2004 Athens Games. The victory finally added a gold medal to a U.S. resume that includes world championships, a world cup and world league title.

"So so good job to the US water Polo team"

"Of corse the Usis not the only one to have sucess in the Olympics, Germany has just won their first gold metal for Volleyball

Julius Brink and Jonas Reckermann won Germany's first ever Olympic beach volleyball gold medal Thursday, beating Brazil in the men's final. Brink and Reckermann beat Alison Cerutti and Emanuel Rego in three sets 23-21,16-21, 16-14. The only other German medal in Olympic beach volleyball was Jorg Ahmann and Axel Hager's bronze in 2000.

'So good Job Germany!'

"there is also so skill in the Cezh Republic they have just closely won two golds "

"Barbora Spotakova of the Czech Republic won her second straight gold medal in women's javelin, finishing ahead of Germans Christina Obergfoll and Linda Stahl at the London Games. Spotakova became only the second woman to win consecutive Olympic titles in this event, joining East Germany's Ruth Fuchs, who achieved the double at the 1972 and '76 Summer Games. The Czech's winning throw of 69.55 meters - a season best - easily eclipsed Obergfoll's best mark of 65.16m. Stahl was .25 meters behind her fellow German. It was the second medal in this event for Obergfoll, who took bronze four years ago in Beijing."

"Now to the world of Hocky germany and the Neatherlands are fighting it out"

"Germany and the Netherlands will battle for men's field hockey gold after both teams were semifinal winners on Thursday at the London Games. Germany gets a chance to defend its 2008 Beijing Olympics title after downing Australia 4-2. Three of those goals by the Germans came in the second half, including the winner by Timo Wess at the 59-minute beat Spain in the Beijing Netherlands are in the gold medal match for the second time in three Olympics after pounding Great Britain 9-2. Billy Bakker and Roderick Weusthof scored three goals each in the victory. After previously grabbing gold in 1996 and 2000, the Netherlands had to settle for silver at the 2004 Athens Games and came in fourth four years ago in Beijing."

"Well that is all we have right now for the Olympic reports, we'll be right back"

(Short break)

"And we're back my guest tonight is theauthor of the story "Accidental Harmony" Please welcome to the show errant09"

Errant walks on the stage and shakes Ven's hand before sitting down

"Good evening Errant how are you doing today?"

"I'm doing quite well today, especially since I got to work some on my next chapter."

"That is great I can't wait to read it, now What inspired you to write "Accidental Harmony?"

"What inspired me to write 'Accidental Harmony' was a daydream; I was bored one day and the opening scene of the story just kind of came to me as a reverie. I wrote it down and the rest followed suit."

'interesting you seem a bit more organized in writing than this author, Now how would you describe your writing style?"

"My writing style is . . . I don't know. Technically speaking I write in third person omniscient, meaning I always know the thoughts and actions of every character and the details of their actions. I also tend to be something of a narrator, telling the reader what happened instead of actually describing it happening. That's not a good habit, though, and I'm trying to break it. More loosely, I would describe my style as fluid. I'm not thinking through my stories and details in advance and then retelling it; I consider my characters to have their own lives that I simply chronicle. The things I write play out in my mind like a movie and I simply try to capture it in words. So I often have little to no idea what will happen more than a chapter in advance.

"Ok then you are much more organized than this author, could you give us a brief summary of accidental harmony?"

"Sure; briefly speaking, Octavia loses her job as a professional cellist and ends up working in a nightclub run by none other than Vinyl Scratch. They become friends, then roommates and finally lovers. Along the way they face challenges to their plans and unexpected detours but they always pull through together."

"And how do you get inspired to write these kind of things, because the problem that I think several authors have on here is that theylose motivation to write"

How do I get inspired to write? Easy; I think of stories I want to read and then I write them. When others read what I write, even if its not many, I cherish the feeling that something I created contributed even something relatively small to someone else's originally, before I began writing my first fanfiction for the brony community (which was my first ever work of fiction in any form), I just wanted to give back. I read lots of fics myself, I liked listening the music created by the truly incredible musicians who make pony-related music and I enjoyed graphic art on sites like deviantArt. I wanted to give back and contribute, even a little, and I knew I couldn't draw or make music. So I decided to write, because I could at least do that decently. So I could say a big part of my inspiration is the sense that I'm giving back to something I value with my creative efforts.

"And are you planning any other stories?"

Yes, I have a few other stories in mind. One regards Scootaloo being corrupted by the remnants of the Nightmare that turned Luna evil 1000 years ago, causing her to become jealous and hateful towards Rainbow Dash. She finds relief from her self-doubt and inadequacy by being granted flight skills to rival Dash. She ends up leading the Shadowbolts in a second attempt at overthrowing Celestia all while seeking a definitive victory over her greatest rival, Rainbow Dash herself. Another idea has Applejack characterized as a very different pony from what she is shown as in canon; instead of being led home by the Sonic Rainboom and finding her life's meaning back at Sweet Apple Acres, she is drawn back by guilt and self-imposed responsibility. She becomes bitter because she threw away her life's ambitions, which were not farm related at all, to tend an apple farm she couldn't care less about. She becomes increasingly morose and listless, drowning her sorrows in alcohol and hiding her pain from family and friends alike. Eventually things will have to come to a head and Applejack will find out if it's possible for her to have a happy ending after all.

"And are you happy with your own writing, because I think that an author should be happy with there own writiing wants before worrying about other people's"

"Is any author ever happy with their own writing? I'm forever re-reading what I wrote, nitpicking where I could have paced the plot better, or found a more eloquent bit of description, or handled some dialogue a bit better. But in general I am happy with it; by the time anyone else sees my work I consider it to be about as good as I'm gonna get it. "

"My Author needs to do that more, What is your favorite part about writing? least favorite?"

"My favorite part about writing, honestly, is getting an idea out of my head and onto paper (or screen). I like seeing my vision take shape under my fingers, telling a story I'm literally experiencing as I write it. What I hate is editing; I don't like waiting after I've finished something so I usually upload it quickly after I've spellchecked and made a few proofreads. Of course, trying to proof what I've just written and is fresh in my mind leads me to miss mistakes because my mind glosses them over because it know what I meant to write. That in turn means multiple edits later to catch those mistakes."

"What do you like to do in your free time?"

In my free time I write (duh), play video games, World of Warcraft, Call of Duty, Gears of War, listen to music of the rock and metal genres, both pony and non-pony. When I listen to electronic/dubsteb/anything else, its 'cause it involves ponies.

"Continuing on that Do you have any hobbies besides writing?"

"As said above I write, play games and listen to music. My hobbies include reading. Lots of reading. Honestly, I'm kind of a real-life Twilight Sparkle. I've always got my nose in a book; for example right now I'm studying the history of Western civilization from prehistory to present. Not because I have to, just because I find it interesting. My interests are vast; I'll learn about anything."

"What is your favorite food?"

'What?"

"Just interested"

"Fried chicken or fried Scootaloo, to use that tired joke. I'm pretty sure it's mandatory."

"Nothing is mandatory here, Did you read this story before coming on if so, then how is he doing?"

"I read several chapters and I have to say I think its pretty good. There's a noticeable increase in the quality of the writing as the chapters progress, which is fun to see."

"Well thank you very much for coming on and good night!"

THE END

I am looking for other charaters and authors that are outside MLP, and Kingdom Hearts, if you know of any please tell me

I am still in the market for a betareader

Please read Accidential harmony , it has less praise than it deserves

good night


	15. 8 14 2012

Live from the city of Departure this is the Daily Show with Ventus"

The camera does a cheesy swing around the news room where we see Ventus scribbling something down, he looks up.

"Hello welcome to the Daily Show I am Ventus we have a goosssssd one for you tonight, I aminterviewing the hero of light himself, Sora"

"Now on to our main story tonight"

(RNP) "Ryan gets first full day on campaign trail, energizes crowds and Romney"

"That is correct Paul Ryan got his first full run as GOP vice presidential candidate Sunday, attracting overflow crowds in NASCAR country and finishing the day before a hometown crowd in Wisconsin. He used a string of appearances at Mitt Romney's side to help the Republican candidate refocus the race on fiscal issues and energize the base."

"of corse this was just after the short poltical pause known as the Olympics, which by the way the US had a fantasitc one this go around and us here at the Daily Show, would like to give a big loud USA to the Olympic Athletes"

"Any way back on topic, Mitt Romney recently choose Paul Ryan as his VP, and I honestly wasn't expecting it"

"But this is great news that people actually care about, and I has freed the media into yet another circus"

(RNP) "Romney is back on the Election saddle"

(RNP) "I wouldn't have chosen Paul Ryan"

(RNP) "There were so many more stragetic options for Romney, why did he choose Ryan?"

(RNP) "Why did he choose Ryan"

(RNP#5) "I would have chosen Newt Gingrich"

"I'll tell you why he decided to pick Ryan, because, as much as I don't like him, Romney is a smart guy, and so is Ryan, Ryan is actually one of the politicans that has come up with a plan on how to fix things, that plan is not perfect,but it is a plan, and that took guts to do"

"And for that I respect greatly"

"And why do you ask that the politicans have had a horrible time coming up with a plan?"

"THIS IS THE TRUTH, to get out of this thing the RIGHT way BOTH sides are going to have to give up some things, and they aren't ready to do that"

"Of corse my personal; Opinion is that you cannot critize someone's plan If you donot have a plan of your own"

'Unless your sixteen yearsold like the author of this is, in that case no one really cares on what you have to say"

"Personally I wanted Ron Paul to run, but that bird is shot"

"And by the RNP#5 I woould choose Romney, or Obama any day over Head, in my opinion the guy is nuts

(RNP) "Standing in front of a NASCAR vehicle painted with the words "Romney Believes in America," Ryan reminded the overflow crowd that the state unemployment rate is at 9.4 percent and that he and Romney offer them a choice in deciding the future of the economy."

"Alright I will admit the whole "Belives in America thg is a bit cheesy"

(RNP) The team later travelled to High Point, N.C., where the seven-term congressmen reworked his often-repeated phrase about how the November election will be "our generation's test."

"And when a country is facing a test like this is when the country so needs leadership," he continued.

(RNP) About 1,500 people waited - some more than five hours - in a cavernous warehouse with struggling air conditioning, while 2,000 packed into a cleared-out furniture showroom where the air was sticky and heavy. Thousands more stood behind barriers erected on the street outside - Romney and Ryan stopped on their way in to give high fives to a few in the cheering crowd.

"We'll be right back"

(Short break)

"And we're back my guest for tonight is the hero of light him self please welcome to the show Sora"

"Sora walks on the stage and shakes Ven's hand, before sitting down

'How are you doing today?'

"Fine,, and yourself"

"I am doing great, now the first question, what was your favorite world?"

"I would have to say Atlantais,, I actually had a fish tail could breathe under water it was totally cool, plus there were fish every where, and everything was so elaborate, the only bad thing about it was fighting Ursula, that was a bit annoying , although I would like to go back sometime"

"Andwhat was your favorite bad guy that you ever had to fiight?"

"I would have to say Chernabog, that guy was creepy, plus flying while fighting him was epic, though the "nightonBald Mountain got a bit annoying while fighting him, it is not that I didlikeclassical music itwas that I prefer something a bit more lighter playing when I am fighting a giant angry horned deamon to the death "

"Whatare some wrrld's that you would like to go to next go around?'

" I would have to say Sherlock Holmes, that would be a fun guy to meet, another good one would be Dr. Who, I wonder if the blue police box works like a Gummi Ship, Then there is the Author's version of the land of Departure of corse from what I hear he is making a sequal to "In the Dark of the night",next would have to be if someone could do a world with the blue men group, a sort of "blue world" so to speak

"Actually i had never though of the Blue man world before, that would be interesting for some one to try i wonder what color the heartless in that would be?"

"Pink?"

"I hope not, now what is your favorite form?"

"I would have to say final form, i just gives me that extraboost you know, plus I have two keyblades and I'm flying every where and breaking everything it is just plain cool"

'If you could be in a movie who would youwant to be the writer og that story"

"I would have to say KHlegacy, she is prehaps the best writer that I have seen by far on this net, and she does deserve a lot more credit than what she gets, and her stories are heartwarming yet have pleanty of great action at the same time

"And as the final question wht would you like to say to all the fans (3 people) that are, or will be reading this"

"Thanks for having me and thnk you for being such great fans"

"Well that is all the time we have today so goodnight"

THE END


	16. 8 17 2012

Live from the city of Departurethis is The Daily Show with Ventus"

The camera doesa cheesy swing around the room where wwe see Ven shuffleing through some papers, he looks up

"Hello welcome to the Daily Show I am Ventus, we have a good one for you tonight, 99 he is the author oof the story "A Canterlot Courtship"

"But now on to our News story, you might have heard the string of violence,that has been happening between Afgan soldiers and Nato soldiers, well this is the response"

(RNP) "Coalition troops now armed at all times on Afghan bases in wake of 'insider' shootings"

"That is right U.S. and NATO troops in Afghanistan are being ordered to carry loaded weapons at all times while on base, in response to a rash of Afghan soldiers and policemen turning their weapons on coalition forces."

"Now per the record I think that this is a great idea, if someone is shooting at us then there is a need to shoot back,"

"Infact I am wondering wy haven't we implimented this policy before the shooting took place in htis magntitude?'

(RNP) "Depending on where troops are stationed in Afghanistan, this is not an entirely new practice. At Bagram Air Base, for example, weapons carried by NATO troops are often inspected upon entry to make sure they are loaded. But that was not the practice at ISAF headquarters in Kabul where service members have, until now, been directed to empty their ammunition upon entering the base."

"And I do wonder wy it is that there have been no reported attacks at that air base"

"The directive comes as military officials scramble to find ways to fight the so-called "green-on-blue attacks" or "insider threats," as Defense Secretary Leon Panetta characterized it this week."

"So in other words they havebeenpushing for this fora while, and only now are we hearing them"

"Now the attackers in this situation are the Afgan police and military and Panetta largely blamed the trend on Taliban influence and self-radicalization. But he conceded that the problem is not that simple."

"now I do not want to sound paraoid, but I am just goingto put a shot in the dark, The militants want us to stay at war, when we are at war with themiswen they are at the greatest poewer in their villages, and when they are annoying us the greatest"

"So just as a guess, I tink that the raticals have a semi-organized sect within the Afgan forces, and they are useing that organized sect to attampt to keep us in the war and make us spend more money and get even deeper in the money hole than we are today"

Here are some recent reports of the victims of these attacks"

(RNP) "Two Americans were killed Friday when a local village policeman opened fire in Farah province in the west. Two more Americans were shot and wounded in a separate incident in the southern province of Kandahar."

(RNP) "Thirty-nine NATO service members, mostly Americans, have been killed in these types of attacks so far this year. In one horrifying scene earlier this year, an Afghan soldier shot and killed an American while he was playing volleyball on base."

"The attacks are up significantly - from 11 deaths in 2011. There were four such deaths in all of 2007 and 2008."

"In my opinion it there is a time to fight and there is a time to, go home, i think it is about time we went home"

"Well be right back "

(Short break)"

"And we're back my guest tonight is the author oof the story "A Canterlot Courtship" Please welcometo the show, Doctor evil"

The doctor comes on the stage and shakes hands with ven before sitting down

"how are you doing today?"

" Very good, thank you!"

"What inspired you to write this story?"

" A few things, actually. I write in other fandoms too, but this is my first foray into MLP. Lately, all my other ideas for the other fandoms I write in had been getting rather dark and depressing, and something in me felt the need to counter that, to write something just light and fun. Also, Macintosh and Twilight Sparkle just seemed like a really interesting fit... two very different peop- er, I mean ponies, that would generate a really interesting energy when brought together. I've always liked the "Opposites Attract" trope, and I think this has a bit of that, with a working-class farm-pony and an intellectual student of an immortal demigoddess.

"Could you give the Audience a brief summary of your ACC so far?"

"Well, basically Macintosh has been nursing a crush on Twilight Sparkle for some time, but didn't do anything about it in time before she left Ponyville to further her own career. But circumstances give him another chance as he finds himself in the big city himself for the first time in his life. He has to learn to deal with all these new ponies and the things that come with city life, in addition to coming to grips with his feelings for Twilight.

"How is the second date going to go?"

"I think it's going to be fun! I'm mulling over doing more of Twilight's perspective for that one, to show what she might find attractive about Macintosh. I think she's almost seeing him for the first time, in a way... Macintosh is a naturally shy pony, so he never really put himself in a place where she was compelled to take a good look at him. Also I think Twi has a very one-track mind, and she never focused on dating at all in the past. Sure, perhaps some other ponies might have hit on her, but it never really registered on her, until now. And now that it has? I think she'll attack it with the same intensity she shows for everything that interests her, which might lead to some rather funny situations (like that checklist she seems to be obsessing over...)

"How would you describe your writing style?"

" Haha, I'm a hack! No, really... I have no idea! I'm not terribly good at self-analysis. I guess the one thing I always try to keep a focus on is character. I mean my plots are nothing special, nothing hugely original. I tend to stick to the classic themes. I mean, they became classic themes for a reason, after all-they resonate with people. But I've always felt that character was the most important thing. If you have interesting people in your story, they can be doing nearly anything and it can be fun to watch."

"what are some of the things that are going to be on Twilight's checklist?"

"Well for one thing, she wants to talk about her own family, since Big Macintosh spoke of his own in chapter three. And she's never really had a chance to do that with anyone. I think she also has some of the classic date-things on there, as well. Dancing and the like. And of course, a kiss... eventually."

"are you planning any other stories?"

" Quite a few, actually. There's one involving Big Mac getting the metal band he was part of during his high school days back together... that's a pretty silly concept, and I like it. That one is close to being ready for a first chapter posting, I think. Also, I have several stories in the Avatar: The Last Airbender universe in the planning phases, as well as a couple more Teen Titans fics. Also, a rather huge original fic idea I'm co-writing with a close friend, but who knows when that will happen. It's pretty intense."

"How do you get inspired to write?"

" I was a reader of fanfic for a number of years before I even considered writing myself. And over time, I read a few really good stories, that actually managed to take the fandoms they were in to very different and interesting places, where the source material didn't go. That kind of grabbed me, and it got me considering if I could do that, though I was shy about trying for a long time. But eventually, it just kind of came to me... My first story was in the Teen Titans cartoon fandom, and while I loved that show (and I still do), I felt that it kind of let me down or disappointed me, in a few ways. I sat there watching and thought to myself "grrr... I could do that better." And eventually I got enough gumption to actually quit simply complaining, and actually try to do it. And so I ended up writing "The Paragon of Animals." The rest, as they say, is history.

"Are you happy with your own writing?"

"I am probably harder on my own writing than anyone else. I do second guess what I do a lot. I can barely even bear to look at my early work anymore. Writing has allowed me to make friends with several writers who's work I think is orders of magnitude greater than my own (Calliopemused and Badriddance, for example, and others,) and I constantly think I'm nowhere near as good as they. But I think a lot of that is just a natural tendency to be ** myself, and I think a lot of writers have that. But then I read the reviews, and I see that my work makes people smile, and that makes things better. I write to kind of appease my own impulses, but once they're published, they belong to the fans, and my only hope from there is that they make those fans happy.

"What is your favorite part about writing? least favorite?" "

Least favorite first- WRITER'S BLOCK. One of my favorite (legit, not fanfic) writers, David Eddings, said it best. To paraphrase, when writing is going good, nothing is better. It's like reaching up into heaven and pulling down fire. When it's not going good? "It's much akin to giving birth to a baby elephant." I am just getting over a five-year long case of writer's block, and... it was the pits, really. Now my favorite part? The fans, definitely. Hearing from them, and knowing I've gotten over, and made them happy. That's the best feeling, and that feedback keeps me coming back. Even the critical feedback, that just helps me grow, and want to do better. Hearing from my readers is the greatest, I really mean that."

"What do you like to do in your free time?"

" I mostly lament that I don't have more! I work full-time, so I'm either working, writing, talking to my friends about writing, or sleeping."

"Do you have any hobbies besides writing?"

"I enjoy video games (Mass Effect series, Fallout, Half-Life, Skyrim.) I also have a great fondness for movies, especially sci-fi and horror. I like to cook. Also, I play acoustic and electric guitar, and bass."

"What is your favorite food?"

" Sushi! It's such an obsession of mine, that when I moved to a rural area several years back, I actually learned to make it for myself when I couldn't readily go out and get it anywhere."

"Did you read this story before coming on if so, then how is the author doing?"

" I did, and I have to say it's an interesting, original idea, and I hope it continues! It's a great deal of fun."

"Thank you very much for comming on"

" Thank you, it's a pleasure being here!"

THE END


	17. 8 21 2012

"Live from the city of Departure thiis is the Daily Show with Ventus"

The camera does a cheesy swing around the room, where we see Ventus scribblreing something down behind a news desk

"Hello, welcome to the Daily Show I am Ventus, we have a good one for you tonight, Roxas, is here, I have never net him in person, however i have heardthat he is a nice guy"

"But on to our main story tonight, Syria"

(RNP)"Its forces stretched thin on multiple fronts, President Bashar Assad's regime has significantly increased its use of air power against Syrian rebels in recent weeks, causing a spike in civilian casualties."

"First oof all it is not like we didn't expect this, and second of all this is why i said that we should have done a No-flyzone in Syria, like we did in Lybia"

(RNP) "The shift is providing useful clues about the capability of the Syrian air force as Western powers consider the option of enforcing a no-fly zone over the northern part of the country, where rebels control large swaths of territory along the Turkish border."

"Hey lady I said that we should do that before the UN did, but of course no one watches this show"

(RNP) "If a no-fly zone is enforced, Western aircraft will likely go head-to-head with the Syrian air force as well as try to neutralize, at least partially, its air defense system. U.S. Defense Secretary Leon Panetta said Aug. 14 that plans to set up a no-fly zone over parts of Syria is "not on the front burner," despite persistent calls from rebel forces there that they need the added protection from escalating regime airstrikes in the civil war. Secretary of State Hillary Rodham Clinton has said that the U.S. and Turkey are discussing a range of steps, including a no-fly zone over some parts of Syria. Russia, Assad's main foreign backer, opposes a no-fly zone."

"Oh yeah I forgot it's an election year, which means NOTHING is going to get done, but to be frank there are no estimates, that this author can provide on how many civilians have been killed in airstrikes in the four-week period in which stepped up attacks have been detected, but Syrian activists speak of hundreds, maybe thousands, across the country.

(RNP) "Syria's air force has an unimpressive record - it lost 85 planes in a battle with Israel in 1982 - but without any effective anti-aircraft weapons in the hands of the rebels, the relatively antiquated fleet of Soviet-era warplanes is unchallenged."

"Hello United States Of America, these people are fighting for their freedom, why don't we give a helping hand, then GET OUT, not like last time, because you see this is a different kind of war it is not gurilla warfare, this is plain old, goodvs evil, and we, the good and brave usually always comein and kick butt"

(RNP) "A local Syrian recounted how two elderly women died of heart attacks, possibly triggered by anxiety, during air raids in the past week in the greater Damascus area. Besides the deadly airstrikes, activists and residents say, pilots also employ psychological tactics. Jets frequently swoop down in mock strafing raids, break the sound barrier over urban centers, or fly menacingly at high altitudes, a sign of a possible bombing raid. Low flying helicopter gunships also spray streets with machine-gun fire, and residents lose sleep over air activity at night that frays the nerves of civilians and rebels alike. The airstrikes often leave Syrians puzzled about what was the intended target. On Monday, fighter jets bombed the town of Tel Rifat, about 20 miles north of the city of Aleppo, punching a six-foot-deep crater in the courtyard of a girls' school and leveling five homes nearby, according to an Associated Press reporter who visited the scene.

"You know what Assad, Bassad, or what ever the heck your name is, you have just crossed the (censored)-ing line you (Censored), how can you even be considered human, you souless (censored), I have a tip for you Assad go crawl back into your little hole, and go bury yourself."

"We'll be right back"

(Short Break)

"And we're back, My guest tonight is Roxas"

Roxas walks out but pauses as soon as he looks at Ven, Ven does the same

"Who are you?" They ask eachother at the exact same time"

"No, I asked you first," they both answer at the exact same time.

They both pause for a moment thinking over what to say next

"This is weird" They both say at the smae time again.

"Well I'm Ventus host of this show who are you copycat?"

"I am Roxas I am supposted to be a guest on your show"

They pause for a moment

"This is all the Author's fault" They both say at the same time

"Well I see we can agree on something" Ventus stated "so how about we have a seat"

They both sit down

"So howw are you doing today?" Ven asks

'Good and your self"

"Interesting I have never had to interview someone just like me before "

"I have never been interviewed by someone just like me before"

"So we're even, first question what is your favorite food?"

"I would have to say sea salt Ice cream, I like to have it with my friends"

"Really?" Ven replyed "My favorite food is salt water taffy" Ven stated

they looked at eachother strangely

"Blame the author?" Ven asked

"Yup" Roxas answered

"Okay next question, what are your three favorite hobbies"

"My three favorite things to do are have sea salt Ice cream with my friends atthe clock tower, Surf, and sword fight"

"Next question, What is your favorite book?"

"I would have to say that it is between "The Killer Angels" and "the Last Full Measure"

"Next question, what is your favorite school subject"

"I would have to say science, it is very fun when you can get something to blow up"

"The author said, you were serious, how would you comment on that"

"You have to be serious around the organiziation some of those jug heads are nuts"

"Uh..who is the organiziation?"

'It's a long story"

Ven gave him a very questioning look

"Like so long that it encompasses several videogames, and a huge amount of fanfictions

"We'll that is all wehave for tonight so good night everyone!"

THE END


	18. 8 23 2012

"live from the city of Departure this is the Daily Show with, Ventus"

The Camera does a cheesy swing around the room where we see Ventus scribbleing something down He looks up

"Hello welcome to the Daily show we have a good one for you tonight, Sora: Hero of light is going to be our guest for tonight, but first to politics

(RNP) "Ryan Has brought a new energy to the Romney"

(RNP) "We have been wondering for months and months when it was goingto get serious, It has now just gotten serious"

(RNP) "Ryan Seems a lotlike Sara Palin, with more substance and a paper trail"

"First of all RNP#3 you can't say something is like something while saying that the differences are the charaistics that definethat same thing. It is like saying "This is like a Bike but without handle bard or wheels" and the other Person is like "Yeah, its just a chair"

"And second couldn't have you as the media have maded it serious to begin with or did a Gypsy put a curse on you (Cheap gypsy fake voice) (Just try to imagine if the wicked witch of the west was played by a young news host) hello Fox News, you are now forced to babble junk, until a sad-eyed man fom the north get picked by a Romney, It'll never happen"

He pauses for a moment

"And as junk you will be forced to read out tweets, TWEETS"

(We'll be right back)

"And We're back The Romney campain has released a new trend today"

(RNP) "Seeking to reset his economic message, Republican Mitt Romney pledged Thursday to create 3 million jobs and more than $1 trillion in revenue by ramping up offshore oil drilling and giving states more control over energy production on federal land."

The point that i am making here people is that no matter how much the goverment promsises something, don't expect it to happen until it actually happens"

(RNP) The cornerstone of Romney's plan is opening up more areas for offshore oil drilling, including in the mid-Atlantic, where it is currently banned. He also wants to give states the power to establish all forms of energy production on federal lands, a significant shift in current policy that could face strong opposition in Congress. His proposals make little mention of renewable sources of energy, like wind and solar, backed by President Barack Obama. Romney has deep ties to big oil and raised more than $7 million from industry executives during a campaign fundraiser in Texas earlier this week."

"The issue on rewanable energy is this people, the overment should fund colleges and universities for reasearch and discovery to MAKE rewanable energy possible,but what thaey have beendoingis putting money money into areas that try tosell rewanable energy commercially, which is the worng way"

"Not saying of course that the GOP's way of npoot including rewanable energy at allis any better, just less expensive"

(RNP) "Romney said his energy proposals would result in more than $1 trillion in revenue for federal, state and local governments, plus millions of jobs."

"Is passed in the first place and if done correctly, personally I like fishing in my free time, and i don't particularly like the general idea of ANOTHER gulf spill"

(RNP) "The Obama administration has proposed a plan that would allow energy companies to begin seismic testing to find oil and natural reserves in the Atlantic Ocean. Companies would use the information to determine where to apply for energy leases, although no leases would be available until at least 2017.

The Romney plan makes little mention of wind energy, which Obama has pushed heavily in states such as Iowa and Colorado. Obama has pushed Congress to extend a tax credit for producers of wind energy, an approach that Romney opposes.

Romney accused Obama of seeking to block oil and gas production in order to help renewable energy companies prosper."I like wind and solar like the next person, but I don't want the law to be used to stop the production of oil and gas and coal," Romney said.

"So in other words both canidates are doing it wrong, well be right back"

(Short break)

And We're back my guest for tonight is the hero of light himself Sora

Sora walks up onstage and shakesVen's hand before sitting back down

"How are you today'

"Fine"

" Thats good, now outofcourisity how does it feelto be hero of light"

"You know what it actuallygets old just likeany other job, you go out fight monstersand save theworlds and sometimes worlds formtotal deathand desturction, it actually gets a bit old after a awhile, plus there are time whenyou make a really stupid move or fall into a bobby trap that you just want to smack your self in the head"

"Now how does it feel like to sleep for so long" Ven asks

'You should know, you were in my heart, for like ever, by the way howwwas it in there?" Sora asks

"Well it is actually kind of liek a hotel,a little mental hotel, i thought of of on of those special memory foambeds to sleep in, I woke up and played kingdomheats every day on the game consol that I dreamed up, and ate ice cream, all mentallyof course" Ven stated

"You know i had a mental thing like that whenmy memories were being put back together"

"huh...weird mental mumbo jumbo"

'Yeah"

"So how is Kari"

"Oh thingsare fine, we are actually dateing now"

"Oh really?' Ven asked "About time, you know Aqua is dateing now"

"Oh really who"

'This nice guy named Big Brave, I'm actually suprised that it is working out she seems so OCD while he seems so relaxed"

"Thats kind of how me and Kari are, so is there any girl your intrested in Ven?"

"No but word is that the author is seeing some one, we are all trying to figure out who it is, he hasn't released her as a character yet"

'Well, I actually never thought, he could get a girl" Sora said in a proud manner

"Niether did I" Ven said in a truely suprised manner

The both paused and sat there for a moment

"You think that we 'should try and hook up Terra next Sora suggested"

"Totally" Ven responded

THE END?


	19. 9 1 2012

Live from the city of departure This is the Daily Show with Ventus

The camera does a cheesy swing arounf the room where we see Ventus scribbleing on a piece of paper he looks up

"Hello welcome to the Daily Show I am Ventus man we have a good one for you tonight Riku, co hero of light is here to be interviewed,

" but on to more import matters"

(RNP) "Romney is offically nominated by the GOP"

(RNP) "If Chris Christie lit a fire under Republicans last night, it's now up to Paul Ryan to provide the fuel to keep it burning for what promises to be a hard-fought two-month battle to win the White House."

(RNP) "The Republican vice presidential candidate is teed up Wednesday to deliver the "hard truths" Christie talked about in his rousing keynote address on opening night. While Christie is known as the GOP fighter, Ryan is the point-man for budget-balancing solutions the party claims to Wisconsin congressman has been quietly preparing his speech for days. Members of Ryan's staff contacted by Fox News earlier this week said they couldn't say precisely how long it would be, but that he has "teased" some of the ideas in it , chairman of the House Budget Committee, is best known for his controversial plans to overhaul Medicare and the tax system. They are likely the kinds of "hard truths" Christie raised Tuesday night, as the New Jersey governor claimed Mitt Romney and Ryan would lead a "new era of truth-telling" in Washington."

(RNP) "Both parties were pushing forward with their political plans while closely monitoring Hurricane Isaac, which arrived in Louisiana late Tuesday. Republicans had largely canceled the first day of their convention as Isaac appeared bound for Tampa. White House officials said they were monitoring the storm but, as of early Wednesday, had no plans to adjust the president's travel plans."

(RNP) "Ann Romney, in an interview with Fox News, called the recent super PAC ad that links her husband to a woman's death "horrible" and "outrageous" - but she said she doesn't expect the tone of the presidential race "to get any easier."

(RNP) "Republican presidential candidate Mitt Romney told veterans Wednesday that he'll make finding them jobs a priority as he accused Democratic President Barack Obama of weakening the nation's defenses."

(RNP) "Chris Christie brought the tough love, the swagger, the fight - and even the Boss - to Tampa Tuesday night. The straight-talking New Jersey governor used his highly anticipated convention keynote to strike a match under the Republican Party faithful and effectively give them their marching orders going into November. Making the case in no uncertain terms for the Romney ticket, Christie charged-" (RNP sound bite screen powering down)

We see Ven confidently holding a remote

"Its not that I don't care about, its that I don't want to fall asleep while listening to it, now for those of you who regularly watch this, you know that the author hates politics, so tonight we are ingnoring the conventions to go to a stupid story, and ladies and geentlemen, this is REALLY stupid"

He turns the sound bite machine back on

(RNP)"The parents of a 3-year-old deaf boy from Nebraska say his preschool told them he must change the way he signs his name because it looks like a finger-pistol, but the school says the family has their signals crossed."

Yes that is right people officials at the Grand Island Public Schools told them the manner in which the boy, named Hunter signs his name is a violation of its "weapons in school" policy. The claim they were told Hunter had to modify the way he signs his moniker to comply with the school's zero tolerance code against weapons in school."

"First of all you people at this school are stupid, and second how is a little finger gun considered a weapon, is he going to poke someone's eye out with it?"

"And second what most of thisnation need to learn is that guns do not kill people, they cannot walk, or move by their own force. PEOPLE kill PEOPLE"

"And thirdly I amat least 90% sure that the school is violating, I don't know, maybe some sort of discrimination policy or another, I mean really do you people have anything else to do"

"Infact the school released a statment that said, and I quote: "The Family Educational Rights and Privacy Act prohibits the school district from disclosing personally identifiable information concerning any student without the prior written consent of the student's parent. Therefore, the school district cannot discuss any particular student or identify any particular student. Grand Island Public Schools is not requiring any current student with a hearing impairment to change his or her sign language name."

"So bacically you acted like a jerk to a death three year olds, they when people started to ask questions, you said "No we didn't do that"

"Frist you desk burecrats need to find somethign better to do with your time, try oragami, and second leave the kid alone"

(We'll be right back)

"And we're back, my guest for you tonight is the co-savior of light Riku!"

Riku walks upon stage, goes and shakes Ven's hand before sitting down

"Welcome how are you doing today?" Ven asks

"Fine, but not much else"

"Why "not much else" is everything alright?"

"We keep getting calls to go stop heartless by the king,and it is getting really annoying"

'OK, on to a more casual question, how is school going?"

"Well good I guess, we are kind of playing catch up after the wholego out to savethe world on our own inncident"

"Well what is the worsed subject that you have ever had to over come?'

"I would have to say biology, Sora had a horrible time with algebra, but we do get some free time on our hands"

"And what do you do with that free time"

"Well personally I play the violin, surf and I also like to hang out with Sora and Kari on the beach"

"Now why the violin?" Ven saked

"What's wrong with the violin?"

"Well ...its just that... it doesn't seem to fit your character"

"Well to answer your question I sometimes ask myself that sometimes, but I just seemed to like it"

"now what do you like to do when you hang out with Sora and Kairi"

'Oh we just like to lay on the beach and talk about things, plus there is a coffee shop that we like to go to, the Destiny island chain is considered one of the most relaxed plances in all of the worlds and basically fits that description"

"Do you still practice with the keyblades?"

"Me and Sora practice and spar with them constantly"

"Well thank you for coming on"

"Thanks for having me on"

"Good bye everyone

THE END

Sorry this took me a while I had to get a few new parts for my computer, and I have just gotten done with a THREE DAY AP Biology exam, and have basically fried my brain (but I got an A!) Any way sorry I haven't updated all week..


	20. 9 6 2012

Live from the City of Departur this is The Daily Show With Ventus"

The camera does a cheesy swing around the room where we see Ventus scribbling something down, he looks up

"Hello Welcome to the Daily Show I am Ventus, and we have a good one for you tonight, Some one called" he looks at the paper "The eleventh Doctor, will be joining us, first of all who is this doctor?"

(Thunder strikes ramdomly) (A mysterous wind starts)

A loud and random mysterous voice starts "Silence will fall when the first question is asked, the question that he has been running from all of his life, the one hidden in plain sight, DOCTOR WHO? DOCTOR WHO?"

(Wind and thunder stop, Ven looks scared)

"I think that I will not ask him that question"

"Anyway on to our story tonight"

(RNP) "President Obama planned to tell voters in his nomination speech Thursday night that he needs "more than a few years" to tackle the country's challenges, claiming he's still going through an inbox that had "built up over decades." In prepared remarks released ahead of the president's convention address, Obama says, as he has before, that this election is about "two fundamentally different visions for the future." He describes his plan as a tougher one, but one that leads to better results."

(RNP) "After first lady Michelle Obama personalized the president and former President Bill Clinton made a case for him as the best hope for the middle class, Biden is expected to deliver a speech at the Democratic National Convention that will by turns attack Republicans, champion Obama and attempt to appeal to blue-collar America."

(RNP) "A 21-year-old Charlotte man has been arrested by the Secret Service for allegedly posting threats to kill President Barack Obama on Twitter."

(RNP) "Senior Romney-Ryan campaign officials tell Fox News the campaign will launch an enormous media offensive on Friday, the day after President Obama accepts the Democratic Party's nomination for a second term. The push will include ad buys in several states that will cost tens of millions of dollars"

(RNP) "The Secret Service is looking into an incident in which a New York delegate at the Democratic National Convention said she would "like to kill" Mitt Romney if she ever sees him."

Ven just looks at the audience with a blank and disappointed looks

"Well good job political media, you have now givin the author the same sensation to bang his head on a desk, as the Math teacher, good job"

"Infact you know what screw this political stuff, I've done my part and said the news now here is somethign that I want to talk about"

"And our subject that Iwant totalk about is If your job is a literal pain in the neck, drinking coffee may help, a new study from Norway says."

"Yes people that is right People who drank coffee before sitting down to work at a computer for 90 minutes reported less pain in their necks and shoulders than those who didn't drink coffee, according to the study. Some in the study had previously suffered chronic neck and shoulder pain, while other participants hadn't — but people in both groups who drank coffee reported less pain."

"This as I might add goes along with another study that suggests that coffee can hel you live longer"

'Now just some scientific inquiry It's possible the reduction in pain experienced by coffee and tea drinkers in the study was due to other traits or lifestyle behaviors common to people in this group. Future studies should be conducted in which participants are randomly assigned to consume caffeine or not in order to better understand whether the caffeine itself is truly reducing pain,"

"We'll be right back"

(Short break)

"and We're back, my guest for you tonight is The Doctor"

Aqua comes out and whispers in his ear

"What do you mean he isn't here?"

suddenly there was a grinding sound and a Blue box appeared on the stage The Doctor walks out and shakes Ven's hand

"Hello?" Ven says in amazement

"Hello I'm the Doctor"

"Hello doctor I'm Ventus, what are you?"

"I'm a time Lord, The Time Lords are an ancient extraterrestrial race and civilization of humanoids. Time Lords receive their name for their non-linear perception of time, which allows them to see everything that was, is, or could be at the same time. They developed a culture of custodianship and time-related technologies based on this perception which includes strictly controlled time travel machines and monitoring devices to travel through time and to prevent time from being subverted or abused – although actual action was described as rare in practice due to their traditional policy of strict non-interference and neutrality. They can act to manipulate timelines of a wide range of events and individuals, so long as they do not cross back into their own timeline."

"Okay well, I gess you must have enemies who are your worsest enemies"

Well that would have to be the Daleks. The Daleks are an extraterrestrial race of mutants. Daleks are cyborgs made from their original forms, extraterrestrial Kaleds from the planet Skaro, genetically modified and integrated within a tank-like robotic mechanical shell. They were created by the scientist Davros during the final years of a thousand-year war against the Thals. The Daleks are a powerful race bent on universal conquest and domination, utterly without pity, compassion or remorse. Various storylines portray them as having had every emotion removed except hate, leaving them with a desire to purge the Universe of all non-Dalek life.

"Also the author keeps mumbleing about weeping angels?"

"The Weeping Angels (also known as the Lonely Assassins) are an ancient race of aliens Their usual mode of feeding is to send their victims back in time, feeding on the resulting energy difference. When they are not being observed by another being, they can move very quickly and silently, but when they are being observed they become "quantum-locked", occupying a single position in space, becoming stone. In this state, they are frozen and difficult to destroy. They cannot suppress this reaction. If two Weeping Angels were to look at each other at the same time (or one were to look at a mirror), they would be trapped in stone form until an outside force moves them apart. To prevent this, they often cover their eyes while moving - this makes them look like they are weeping."

"What do you like to eat"

"Fish fingers and custard"

"Wait what?"

"long story go on to the next question"

"What is with the blue Police box?"

"That is the TARTIS,(Time and Relative Dimension in Space), It isa product of the advanced technology of the Time Lords, an extraterrestrial civilization to which the program's central character, the Doctor, belongs. A properly maintained and piloted TARDIS can transport its occupants to any point in time and any place in the universe. The interior of a TARDIS is much larger than its exterior, which can blend in with its surroundings using the ship's "chameleon circuit".

"Well thank you Doctor that is about all the time we have for you today goodnight"

THE END


	21. Destruction

We see Ventus, Terra and Aqua sitting sadly in front of the news desk his lights are off, and the stage is in shambles and there is only a small live audience

"I suppose you wonder why we are so sad, the author has disappeared, oh heck here is the replay" he says with out a care

(one week ago)

we see the author writing on the computer, at Ventus's news desk then Ventus walks in

"so boss do you have the Thursday plan ready?"

"No Ventus there will be no Thursday plan"

"Then How about the saturday plan?"

"I have an ACT Ventus"

"What is that"

"it is a test that I have to take, I will be sucked away into theworld of studing, and cannot write"

"But the viewers"

"I will materalize into the world of studying world"

The author's hands start to glow

(cue the tenth doctor regeneration music) (please if you are reading this look that scene up on youtube(under "tenth doctor regenerates", it is really good music and it is epic as a scene , and tell the author what you think of it)

"but there is so much we should have to cover"

"I must leave now"

The author walks up in to the middle of the stage with a sad face on

"I don't wanna go" the author says then he slowly starts fading

suddenly his whole body starts to violently desegregate rapidly tearing up the stage until nothing is left

(present)

"and that is what happened" Ventus finished

"and even worse the stage is a wreak" Aqua finished

"lets face it guys the Daily show is finished" Terra said

(Or is it?)


End file.
